


Of Demons and Men

by cutelittlekitty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Complete, Demon Sex, Hot, M/M, NSFW, PwP..., Sadism (only in 4th chapter), Steamy, abduction (only in 4th chapter), bondage (only in 4th chapter), but not enough plot to get in the way of yummy demon-on-guy sex!, demonic aphrodesiacs, interesting uses for tails, is there a more explicit than explicit tag?, near-rape (only in 4th chapter), well maybe there's a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutelittlekitty/pseuds/cutelittlekitty
Summary: On his way home from work, Seth Loreson stumbles across a strange woman who claims to be other than she appears...





	1. Of Demons and Men

**Author's Note:**

> this was started years ago as well, though i still have to finish up the last two chapters. before I'd ever even heard of supernatural, so no relation on the incubus' name. no trigger warnings for this chapter, but a later chapter will have a rape/noncon warning. that comes later though, this one's just good ol' consensual holy-bleep-did-I-actually-write-this smut. somehow it's just harder to write the super steamy stuff with someone else's characters, so most of it winds up in my original fics rather than fan fics. though I am tempted to write that oc/Leyam (from [Outlands](https://archiveofourown.org/series/801024) by [Maldoror_Chant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldoror_Chant)) fanfic. but I think maybe that one'll just be kept locked up in my crainum hehe. anyway, I'm rambling. on with the smut!!! hope you enjoy :D (corrections, suggestions, and comments welcome ^.^)

Seth glanced nervously around the dark street and shivered slightly in the chilly night breeze. He should have changed after work but he’d been in a hurry to catch the last train home... which he’d wound up missing anyway. That was why he was now hurrying through barely lit streets 16 blocks to his apartment wearing nothing but a loose, short yellow tank top that left his lean midriff bare and tight black shorts that barely covered half his thighs.

Three blocks from his house he stopped, looking around with another shiver, this one not from the cold. At nearly three in the morning there were barely any cars and no one else walking but he suddenly felt like he was being watched. Narrowing his eyes, he tried to pinpoint where the feeling was coming from. Eventually he spotted a young woman watching him as she sat dejectedly on a bench. Steeling his nerves he continued on, his path taking him past her. Watching out of the corner of his eyes as he passed, he noticed her melancholy gaze following him. Seth made it another few steps before his conscience got the better of him. Of course, he knew it could be a trap; most likely was. What other reason would there be for a lone woman to sit on a bench in this part of town at 3am? Logically, she had to be bait for a mugger. There was probably a guy waiting in the shadows to pounce on anyone who stopped... But Seth was a good guy at heart and he couldn’t just leave her there. Reluctantly, he stopped and turned around.

“Excuse me, miss, do you need help?” he asked, muscles tensed to run at the first sign of anyone rushing him.

The woman blinked, then stared, her eyes widening. “Me?” 

“Yeah, you. There isn’t anyone else around, is there?”

“You can see me?” the woman asked incredulously.

“Umm... it’s not **that** dark. Why wouldn’t I be able to see you? It’s not like you’re a ghost or anything. Wait... you’re not a ghost, are you?” Seth had never seen a ghost before but... it was late, and dark, and cold, and the streets were deserted... maybe his mind was playing tricks on him.

“No... I’m not a ghost... but humans don’t usually see me.”

Humans? Meaning she wasn’t? “You’re not human? Then what are you?” She looked pretty normal to him.

“I’m an incubus” the woman replied.

Seth tilted his head quizzically. “You mean succubus?” He wasn’t well versed in lore, but he seemed to remember from somewhere - rpg? book? movie? - incubi were male, succubi were female.

“We can take on whatever form we want, so gender isn’t really relevant, but my original form is male.”

“Oh” he replied intelligently, not sure what to make of that. “You never answered my original question. Do you need help or somethin’? Why are you sitting alone on a bench in the middle of the night looking so dejected?”

“Rejected is more like it.”

Glancing around again to make sure there really wasn’t a mugger waiting in the shadows, Seth walked back to the bench and sat down. “Wanna talk about it?” he asked, sensing that she... err, the incubus, needed a friendly ear.

She shrugged. “I was called to this plane by a human who was lonely. That’s what incubi and succubi do; we come to lonely humans and fuel their dreams, then feed off their sexual energy to sustain our existence on this plane. So this human, Mike, summoned me into his dreams. The appearance I have right now is that of his college girlfriend. He’d been going through a rough patch with his wife and needed comfort. But he and his wife made up today so without his energy to sustain me, I’ll have to return to the demon plane by tomorrow night or I’ll fade away. It's only been a week and a half since I was summoned; I’m not ready to go back. The human realm is so much more interesting than the demon plane. But without energy to sustain me, there’s no way I can stay.”

“Can’t you find someone else to sustain you?”

“Like I said, humans don’t usually see me. I’ve been sitting here since this afternoon and you’re the first.”

“Oh. Well I’m sure there’ll be plenty of people going by here in the morning; maybe one of them will see you.”

“Maybe... But you see me now. How about you be my new master?”

“Errm... That’s... I don’t really need... Umm... Besides, how do I even know you’re what you say you are?”

“I can prove it. I’m a bit low on energy right now, but if you give me some, I can change into whatever form is most pleasing to you. A kiss would be enough.”

“Umm... I don’t really swing that way.” Seth replied nervously. Though seeing the Incubus change form would be interesting, he wasn’t sure he could bring himself to kiss a girl. Certainly not with any amount of passion.

“What, because my original form is male? I told you, I can take on any form, any gender, I want. It’s not like I’m in drag; it’s a complete physical change.”

“No, that’s not what I meant. I mean I’m not really into girls.”

“That’s ok. Just close your eyes and when the kiss ends I’ll be male.”

Was this some kind of trick? Close his eyes? So she could do what, grab his wallet and run off? “I don’t think-“

The incubus cut him off, placing a finger over his lips. “Then don’t think. You wanted proof of what I am. This will prove it. Now close your eyes” she said, not giving him time to think as she closed in for the kiss.

Seth hastily squeezed his eyes shut, trying to imagine it was a guy whose lips were covering his, whose tongue was pressing its way into his mouth, thrusting in and out as it delved into the moist warmth. As kisses went, it was exceptionally good; certainly enough to arouse his passion. “Mmph...” he protested as he found himself in need of air. He put his hands on the girl’s shoulders, intending to push her gently away, but stopped short when he found them to be broader than he’d expected, and more muscular. “Wha...” he exclaimed, his eyes snapping open as he pulled away.

“Is this form more to your liking?” 

Jaw hanging, Seth stared. Beside him sat the spitting image of his high school crush, the captain of the baseball team. The one who had broken his heart when he’d confessed, calling him a dirty fag. “Umm... no, not really. Could you pick a different form?” The image before him shimmered and became that of his last boyfriend. The only person he’d every truly loved, who he’d thought he’d spend his life with. The one who’d run off with Seth’s best friend two years ago. Seth felt a piercing pain in his chest.

“This better?”

“No! Please, something else, quickly! Just take your real form!”

“I don’t think-“

“NOW!” Seth insisted, afraid the pain of seeing Jason would tear him apart.

The incubus changed form without another word. “Sorry, those were the images strongest in your mind, so I thought... errr, sorry, this isn’t the best form. Am I scaring you?”

Seth was staring wide-eyed at the incubus, who now towered over him by a good foot even though they were seated. Thin horns protruded from thick black hair, curving backward and beyond that he could see leathery wings. The surprise of seeing an actual demon before him chased away the pain of seeing Jason. “What? No, I’m not scared, just a bit... I guess I wasn’t really expecting an actual demon. Though I should have. I mean, I know incubi are demons I just... I guess I hadn’t made the connection.”

“It’s ok; I can change again if you allow me another kiss. Just think in your mind who you want me to look like and I’ll take that form” the incubus replied, leaning in for a second kiss.

“No, it’s fine. I like you like this” Seth responded as he leaned back out of kissing range.  
“I mean, no one else can see you right? So it should be ok.”

“Really, I know I’m monstrous, but you can just close your eyes again...”

“No, I meant it. You’re quite handsome. You should never be afraid to be yourself. Just stay like this.”

“Was the kiss that bad that you don’t want to repeat it?” the demon asked, cocking his head quizzically.

“Not at all; it was really good, actually. I just doubt any form I think of would be as good as how you look now, so there’s no need to change.”

“If you’re sure... I can hide parts if you want? Or are you into horns and tails?” he offered, his voice dropping to a low, seductive tone.

Seth shivered as he felt a light touch running up his calf and looked down to see the incubus’s tail caressing him. “Hmm... I never thought about it” he replied, his mind pondering different ways the tail could be useful. He shook the lewd thoughts out of his head. “I’m Seth, by the way” he added, realising they hadn’t been properly introduced.

“A pleasure to meet you. You can call me whatever you like.”

“I’d like to call you by your name.”

The incubus gave a low, throaty chuckle that had Seth’s insides melting. “I’m known as Zachariah. You can call me Zack.”

“Well then, it’s a pleasure to meet you too, Zack” Seth replied, not sure what else to say.

After a minute of awkward silence, the incubus spoke up. “So, now that we’ve been properly introduced, how about it? Want to be my new master? I promise you’ll enjoy it” he added huskily, leaning closer and running a thumb lightly along Seth’s jaw line.

“Hmm... I don’t know; are you housebroken?” Seth teased, attempting to cover the light shiver of pleasure that ran through him at the demon's touch. Would it really be ok to accept the incubus... would it put his soul in danger? Would giving Zack energy deplete his own?

The incubus gave another throaty chuckle. “I’m declawed and paper trained.”

“How does it work? I’m not signing a contract in blood or giving up my soul.” Seth asked, his heart skipping a beat at the sound of Zack’s laugh. His voice in that form was incredibly sexy and Seth found himself really wanting to take the incubus home.

“No, no contracts, and it won’t cost you anything but sexual energy which won’t leave you any more tired than intense sex normally would.”

“Hmm... sounds tempting... but what if I don’t like it?”

“You can dismiss me at any time. If you want, just try it for tonight and if you don’t like it, I’ll leave tomorrow and at least I’ll have an extra day to find another master” Zack replied. Sensing Seth was leaning toward accepting, he moved his lips to hover near the shorter man’s ear. “Would it help if I say ‘please’?” he whispered huskily.

“If you say it like that it will” Seth replied as another shiver went through him.

“Then, please?” the incubus asked, his warm breath washing over Seth’s ear as his lips moved down to nuzzle softly at the shorter man’s neck.

“O-okay” Seth replied, his breath catching as a wave of pleasure washed through him at the soft touch of lips on his neck.

Zack pulled away with another chuckle, an incredibly sexy grin on his face. “Then perhaps we’d better head to your place before this turns into a public display?”

“That would probably be a good idea. Of course, in order for that to happen you’re gonna have to stop turning my legs to jelly” Seth replied.

In response, the incubus stood gracefully then turned and pulled Seth to his feet, cradling the smaller man against his chest to steady him. “Need me to carry you home?” he teased.

“I think I’d better walk. If you really aren't visible to others, it'd look pretty odd if someone saw me floating down the street. A cop might come along and arrest me... for breaking the law of gravity” Seth chuckled, pushing himself off Zack’s chest and heading toward home.

The incubus took his hand and walked beside him. “Corny, but cute. You have a nice sense of humor. I like that.”

“Haha, thanks” Seth replied. In good company, the rest of the walk went by quickly.

*****

“So you live alone?” Zack was asking as Seth opened the door and led him into the apartment, turning on a nearby table lamp.

“If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be bringing you home, would I?”

“Some people do. Since their wives/husbands wouldn’t be likely to see me. Although usually I’m only called into people’s dreams. Even my summoners don’t generally see me in the physical realm unless I have enough energy to make them see me. Mostly I don’t bother because dream energy is almost as good as physical and those who summon me usually don’t want to see me outside of dreams; it would make what I do too real for them.”

“Ah. Well, I live alone and I’m not dating anyone or anything, so no worries. Can I offer you something to drink? Mountain Dew? Orange juice? Vodka? Orange juice and vodka?” Seth asked.

“You?” Zack replied, grabbing the smaller man’s wrist as he headed toward the kitchen and pulling him back, then pushing him gently but firmly against the hallway wall and inserting a leg between his to rub a thigh against Seth’s crotch as he leaned down to claim surprised lips.

Seth moaned softly against Zack’s mouth which left enough room for the incubus to slip his tongue between his lips. Their tongues twined, exploring Seth’s mouth as Zack continued rhythmically rubbing his thigh against the smaller man’s growing arousal. Seth’s arms wrapped around Zack’s waist as the taller man slid his left hand into Seth’s spiky blonde hair, holding his head in place as his tongue began to thrust in and out of Seth’s mouth. His right hand traced its way down the smaller man’s neck and chest, brushing lightly against his hip before sliding up under his half-top to flit lightly over his nipples. Seth moaned again, louder this time as he felt heat gathering at the base of his throbbing length. “Wow, you don’t waste any time” he panted when their lips finally parted.

“Not with such a delicious meal in front of me” the incubus replied with a throaty chuckle as he pulled Seth’s shirt off then began licking and sucking his chest, rolling the nipples between his teeth, each in turn.

“Aah” Seth gasped softly as his chest arched toward the attention. “M-maybe we should move this into the bedroom?”

“Beds are overrated” Zack murmured against Seth’s chest as he slid the smaller man’s shorts down to the floor, wrapped his hand around Seth’s arousal and began stroking. His efforts were answered with another loud moan. “Mmm, you like that, do you? How about this?” Zack asked as he kneeled down and replaced his hand with his mouth, running his tongue around the tip before sliding his lips down to the base, sucking as he rubbed the underside up and down with his tongue.

“Aaah... Nngh... no, th-that’s too much. I can’t... If you do that I’m gonna...”

Rather than deter him, Seth’s sexy moans only caused the incubus to double his efforts, pumping his mouth over the shaft and taking it to the hilt each time as his tongue continued to tease the underside. Before long he was rewarded with a hoarse cry as warm, salty liquid filled his mouth. He swallowed and continued to suck greedily until Seth began to tremble and shake.

“No, no more!” Seth pleaded, shuddering at the continued stimulus on his spent organ.

Licking his lips, Zack looked up at him through his thick, dark lashes. “No more? But we’re just getting started” he purred, standing and catching Seth as he began to slide down the wall, his legs too rubbery to support his weight. “Sorry, was that too much? I’ll go slower” he promised huskily as he leaned in for another kiss, this one slow and languorous.

Seth found his head swimming, his body thrumming with the afterglow of orgasm. His tongue twined lazily with Zack’s as he rested his hands on the incubus’ hips, fingers rubbing circles over Zack’s ass through his jeans.

“Mmm, that feels nice” the taller man murmured against Seth’s lips before kissing his way down to Seth’s neck and nuzzling softly. One hand still held the smaller man upright, the other slid back to his ass and began kneading gently.

His neck arching toward the attention, Seth moaned softly, then gasped as he felt a gentle nudge against his ass by something soft and moist. Both the incubus’s hands were occupied and his jeans were still on. “What... how are you...?”

“Tail” the incubus chuckled against Seth’s neck. The tip of his tail was dripping with lubricant and he rubbed it around the entrance teasingly before gently pushing in, eliciting another moan. “Nnn, you’re so tight. Don’t worry, I’ll take my time and stretch you properly” he purred as he slowly began moving his tail in and out, inching deeper bit by bit. Once he had worked his way deep inside, he began sending pulses traveling down the length of his tail, small at first but each slightly larger than the last, gently stretching.

“Ooh, that... that feels... weird... kinda good...” Seth breathed. “That... nngh, is your tail getting bigger?”

Zack chuckled again, moving his lips to nibble lightly on Seth’s ear lobe. “Of course. I have to stretch you properly or it won’t go in” he murmured as his hands began exploring his partner’s exposed skin, brushing lightly over heated flesh, leaving tingles and goose pimples in their wake. The pulses he sent through his tail were slow but still growing larger. It was about the size of three fingers now, but he still needed to stretch a bit more... maybe he should have warned Seth that in this form he was a bit large but he was afraid of scaring the smaller man.

“Aah, I... that’s too much. It’s... uncomfortable” the blonde whimpered.

“Just a bit more. You’re so tight. I don’t want to hurt you; don’t worry, I’ll try to be gentle” the incubus promised as he ran his fingers lightly along the length of Seth’s reawakened arousal. He increased the width of his tail and injected more lubricant then slowly began moving it in and out. His own arousal was strenuously protesting against the confines of his jeans. “Relax; don’t tense up” he purred.

“Too big... hurts” Seth complained. His eyes had fallen closed and he was panting heavily, subconsciously arching into the thrusts of Zack’s tail despite his protests.

Sliding his hands around to Seth’s ass, the incubus began gently kneading as he moved closer to rub his arousal against his partner’s through the fabric of his jeans. “Relax; just relax. Don’t worry, you can handle this much” he crooned against the smaller man’s ear, his own breath growing ragged as he ached to be inside him. “Mmm, good” he murmured a few minutes later. “I think you’re ready now.”

Seth looked up at the incubus with half-lidded eyes and flushed cheeks, his mind clouded with passion, desire coursing through him. 

“Damn. Who gave you permission to look so sexy?” the incubus half-growled before turning his partner around and spreading his legs. Zack’s jeans disappeared and he positioned his arousal at Seth’s opening. “Try to stay relaxed” he warned softly. Then he buried himself in the smaller man’s well-lubed ass in one swift stroke.

“Aaaaah, no, no, it hurts, stop, it’s too big! Take it out!”

“Nngh, I told you not to tense up. Damn, you’re so tight. Try to relax and give your body time to get used to it” Zack instructed, wrapping his arms around Seth and hugging him tenderly from behind.

“I can’t; it hurts” Seth complained, tears welling in the corners of his eyes. 

“Sorry; sorry. I’m trying to be gentle. You just have to relax. It’ll be ok, I promise; just give it a few more minutes” the incubus consoled, planting soft, gentle kisses across the smaller man’s shoulders. His tail wrapped itself around Seth’s arousal and began slowly stroking. After several long minutes, he felt the tension gradually draining from his partner. “That’s it. Better? It doesn’t hurt as much now, right?” he purred.

“Better...” Seth replied, his breathing shallow to avoid movement. “But it still hurts” he added, though he was struggling to remain still. The slow, firm strokes on his arousal felt good, but he wanted more. Losing the struggle, he began lightly thrusting into the tail’s strokes, which had the added effect of pushing the incubus deeper into him every time his hips arched back. He tried to keep the thrusts shallow but his restraint was slipping as passion again began to cloud his mind. Pleasure was beginning to outweigh the pain and his hips rocked back a bit further, causing the incubus’s shaft to strike his prostate. “Aaah! Ooh, that... nngh” he cried out, the sensation tripling his pleasure.

“Murrr, stop being so damn sexy” Zack growled. “You’re testing my restraint.” He snapped his hips forward sharply and was rewarded with another cry of pleasure. “Mmm, I love the sexy sounds you make” he purred in Seth’s ear as he wrapped his arms over the smaller man’s chest and hooked his fingers over his shoulders. “I’m going to move now” he warned, then he was thrusting into the blonde, snapping his hips forward every sixth or seventh stroke to strike the prostate. 

The pain forgotten completely, Seth rocked into the thrusts, cries of pleasure escaping him as he felt pressure building at the base of his arousal. “Nngh... so good... I... I can’t... Aaah!” he cried as Zack’s tail wrapped tightly around the base of his shaft, holding back his release. “Why?”

“Not yet” the incubus panted as he continued to thrust. Still wrapped tightly around the base, the tip of his tail became a mouth and wrapped itself over Seth’s arousal, squeezing tightly as pulses ran through it.

“No, please... I can’t take any more... I... I need to... I need to cum” Seth whimpered, blushing deeply but begging nonetheless.

“So cute” Zack chuckled huskily, pausing to wipe sweat from Seth’s forehead. “What can’t you take? This?” He sent another pulse through his tail.

“That... Aaah, yeah, feels so good... I can’t... Please!” he begged.

“Hmm... since you pleaded so cutely” the incubus murmured as his tail loosened its hold around the base, though it still swallowed Seth’s shaft, still pulsed. The incubus began thrusting again, snapping his hips forward each time. His partner bucked against each thrust, release hitting swift and hard as he cried out. As the smaller man shuddered around him, Zack’s own release hit, filling Seth with his hot seed. He cried out too, his pores drinking the energy that rolled through and off the blonde, his tail milking Seth’s release, sucking up every drop. “Mmmm, so delicious” he purred, catching the smaller man as the strength flowed out of him and he began to slide down the wall again. Zack picked him up easily, feeling full of energy after his meal. “Bathroom?” he asked. Seth pointed shakily toward a door on the left and the incubus headed that way.

“That was... intense” Seth mumbled, his head resting against Zack’s chest.

Reaching the bathroom, Zack turned on the light then started the water in the shower. “Mmm, very. Your reactions were so cute and sexy. I really hope I get the opportunity to see them more” the incubus replied as he stepped into the warm water, still holding the smaller man. Shifting the blonde into one arm, he used the other to wash him from neck to toe.

“You don’t really have to do that” Seth murmured, blushing.

“I want to” came the response. Zack finished cleaning Seth then washed himself as best he could one-handed. Once finished, he turned off the water then set the smaller man on the bathroom sink as he grabbed a towel and dried each of them off. “Bedroom?” he asked as he prepared to pick the blonde back up.

“That’s ok” Seth protested, “I think I can walk now.” He slid off the sink and his knees buckled. If Zack hadn’t grabbed him he would have fallen. “Or not” he sighed as the incubus swung him into his arms.

Zack gave a throaty chuckle. “Sooo delicious... but maybe I’ll hold back a bit next time.”

“Who says there’s going to be a next time? Tonight’s just a trial period, remember?”

“Oh, right. Did I pass?” Zack asked as he pulled down the covers and lay Seth on his bed.

“I’ll let you know in the morning” the blonde replied, tugging the incubus into bed on top of him.

Chuckling again, Zack slid off the smaller man and lay beside him, pulling the covers up around them both. “I await your decision with bated breath” he murmured, planting a soft kiss on the top of the other man's head.

Snuggling against the incubus’s chest, Seth sighed contentedly. Just as he was drifting off to sleep, a thought struck him. “Hey, Zack...”

“Hmm?”

“...What happened to your jeans?”

The incubus laughed. “They were never actually there in the first place. I can make what looks and feels like clothing appear on me but it’s just a solid illusion. When the illusion gets in the way I make it disappear.”

“Oh... guess that makes sense though. I mean, it’d probably be hard trying to find jeans and t-shirts with tail and wing holes.”

Zack chuckled. “Probably.”

“Zack...?”

“Hmm?”

“You won’t disappear like that, will you?”

“Not unless you want me to.”

“Really? You promise? If I let you stay you’ll stay as long as I want you to?”

“I promise. I’m here for as long as you want me, whether it’s a night or a lifetime.”

Seth snuggled closer. “I still haven’t decided yet though, was just checking.”

“Of course” Zack replied, wrapping his arms tenderly around the smaller man. He was so full he could probably stay in the human realm another week now even if Seth threw him out in the morning. But he really hoped he could stay. Already, he could feel a strong attachment to his (possible) new master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> silly me, I forgot how many people don't know what an incubus is. well, no, I know a lot of people don't know that, but I forget how many people don't know what a succubus is. so when I explained that incubi are male versions of succubi, that doesn't really clarify for some people. so, as defined by dictionary.com: 
> 
> succubus: noun, plural succubi [suhk-yuh-bahy] 1. a demon in female form, said to have sexual intercourse with men in their sleep. 
> 
> incubus: noun, plural incubi [in-kyuh-bahy], incubuses. 1. an imaginary demon or evil spirit supposed to descend upon sleeping persons, especially one fabled to have sexual intercourse with women during their sleep. 
> 
> huh, never looked that up before. Zack takes offense at the word 'imaginary'. Just 'cause you can't see him doesn't mean he's not there ;) also, those weren't all the definitions, i only included the ones pertinent to this fic :D one more observation... interesting that the guys' excuse for wet dreams is a demon while the girls' excuse is an _imaginary_ demon or _evil_ spirit. mmhm.


	2. Of Demons and Dances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bring your pet to work day? Not hardly, but Seth Loreson’s incubus decides it is. Can Seth make it through his shift without being fired? Or stripped?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's my favourite chapter. as with the previous chapter, the final edit was done a bit quickly so if there are any mistakes, corrections are welcome, along with comments and suggestions :D

Sighing, Seth firmly slapped a roaming hand away. He was used to being openly leered at but he drew the line at some scummy stranger groping his ass on the subway. He wasn’t even in his work clothes yet either. His outfit consisted of jeans (tight ones), a red t-shirt, and a short jean jacket. Perfectly respectable. Well, mostly anyway. Nothing like his work clothes, which practically screamed ‘rape me’. Not that anyone could, with him gyrating safely in his cage, hanging above the dancing throngs.

A few more thwarted gropes brought him to his stop and Seth gratefully exited the train. It was a quick walk from the subway station to work and the short blonde made his way to the locker room to change; tight yellow cotton shorts and a black mesh shirt that left his midriff bare. He usually wore brighter shirts, but the black looked good against his tanned skin and made his blond, spiky hair stand out. Completing the look with black eyeliner and mascara to draw attention to his pretty blue eyes (not that anyone could make out his face over the shadowed dance floor in the flashing, multi-coloured lights), he did some stretching and light calisthenics to warm up then headed for his cage.

*****

Body moving with the music, Seth looked over the crowd below him. Some of the dancers here thought themselves little more than background decorations. But then, those dancers didn’t tend to last long. Seth had been watching the customers for three years and noticed early on that only about a quarter of the guests were there with partners; the rest were either with groups of friends or alone, and many of those enjoyed watching the men and women dancing in the cages above them. He wasn’t a decoration, he was a performer, putting on a private show for anyone who cared to look up. The music was a mixture of hard rock, heavy metal and techno, all pretty fast. But Seth had learned to pace himself, sometimes moving fast, sometimes timing his moves to every second or fourth beat, sometimes gyrating slowly. Since he only got one 15 minute break every hour, it would be impossible to keep up a fast pace from the start of his shift at nine to the end of it at two. Besides, the customers appreciated some sensual gyration here and there. There were even regulars who came several nights a week, one of which came nearly every night, who always seemed to be watching Seth every time he saw them.

“Having fun?” came a voice from right next to Seth’s ear. The blonde jumped, startled, but quickly resumed his dance as he realised he recognized the voice.

“Zack, what are you doing here?” he half-growled through a smile, his lips not moving as he swayed to the music. 

“I got bored waiting for you so I decided to come and surprise you” the incubus replied, resting his large hands lightly on Seth’s hips as he began dancing behind him, slouching to make his taller frame match up with the shorter man’s.

Sighing, the blonde tried to ignore the feel of Zack’s length grinding against his ass as they danced. “I told you before I left, you can’t come to work with me” he hissed, still not moving his lips, ever mindful of the audience below him. They wouldn’t be able to hear him over the music but it wouldn’t do to look like he was talking to himself.

“I didn’t come with you; I joined you here.”

“Same thing.”

“No it’s not. I followed your instructions; I did not come with you” the incubus insisted as he slid his arms around Seth’s waist and nuzzled the back of his neck, still matching the smaller man’s moves as they danced.

“Well you can’t be here; what if someone sees you?”

“I told you last night, humans very rarely see me; almost never. Besides, all those people down there are so busy ogling you they wouldn’t notice me even if they could see me” Zack replied, looking down over the crowd. Suddenly he stopped dancing, then took a step back quickly so as not to disrupt his partner’s rhythm, a frown creasing his brow.

Turning around and wiggling his ass for the crowd, Seth looked curiously at the incubus. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“...I’m not sure. I was just struck by the thought that I don’t like them ogling you, which is weird, because you are _definitely_ ogle-worthy. I’d be offended if they weren’t gaping at you. Which they are. Which bothers me. Which shouldn’t” he replied, looking confused.

“Zack... we just met last night. If you’re going to be jealous of my job, this isn’t going to work. It’s a good job and pays good money and they only look, no touching allowed so—“

“I am _not_ jealous” the demon interrupted, looking offended, his wings flaring slightly, causing a light breeze that ruffled his thick black hair around his horns. “Incubi don’t have human emotions, especially not jealousy” he explained as Seth turned back toward the crowd, arms above his head, hips swinging to the music. Zack melded his body against the smaller man’s back again, rejoining his dance. “It would make it impossible for us to do our jobs” he murmured in the blonde’s ear.

Seth felt a twitch in his tight shorts at the warm breath on his ear. “Stop that!” he ordered through unmoving lips as he forced his body to calm down.

“Stop what, this?” Zack breathed as he flicked his tongue against the sensitive spot behind Seth’s ear.

“Yes, that” the blonde growled. “This is why I told you not to come. These shorts are very revealing and I can’t be dancing in front of people with an obvious hard on” he explained.

“Is that your only objection?”

“It’s a damned good one.”

“It is... but one I can fix” the demon replied. He placed a hand lightly on Seth’s spiky blonde hair and sent a tingling sensation through the shorter man’s brain.

“What did you...” Seth began, then sucked in a breath as Zack’s hand slid down to brush lightly over his cock through the cotton of his shorts. “I told you, you can’t...” The blonde trailed off, confused. He felt himself getting hard, and at the same time he felt himself pressing against something solid but soft and warm; not just the light brushes of Zack’s fingers, which he also felt. And he felt the demon’s growing arousal pressing against his ass as they danced. “What... did you...”

“You already said that” the incubus chuckled.

“Then answer already. What’s going on?”

“I linked our bodies. You’ll still feel everything, but your physical reactions will be redirected to my body, which you’ll also feel” Zack explained, his breath catching as he wrapped his fingers around Seth’s length and began stroking.

A moan began building in the back of the blonde’s throat, which came out Zack’s mouth, a deep, throaty, warm breath against Seth’s ear which sent another shiver through... the incubus, which Seth both felt going through him and against his back as it went through Zack. The shorter man was rock hard now; could feel his own stiffness poking against his own ass as they danced. Worriedly, he looked down, but his own organ was still flaccid under his shorts even though it felt hard and aching with growing need. Zack’s hand was still stroking him under the... no, through the... somehow it was touching him skin to skin under the cloth of his shorts, but the cloth was undisturbed. “This is very weird” he asserted, his own gasp coming from behind him as he suddenly felt Zack’s cock rubbing against his ass, skin to skin, and at the same time felt as if it were his own cock doing the rubbing. Trying to detach himself for a moment from what his (Zack’s) body was feeling, he glanced around the dance floor and pictured what they were seeing. He’d slowed his dance a bit, but it still fit with the music. His breathing was slow and even, not the quick, ragged breaths he felt he was breathing, which were washing over his ear, sending shivers through Zack’s body. How long would he be able to dance without it being apparent that he was rubbing against an invisible incubus behind him?

“Nngh... oh...” Zack breathed Seth’s moans as he slid his tail into his own ass, dripping with the incubus’ natural lubricant, which Seth felt as if it were his hole being filled. “Mmmm, I like feeling how much you like that” the taller man purred.

“Zack, we can’t keep this up. Even if my reactions are only showing through your body, my dancing will still be affected. People will start to notice.”

“Your body knows how to move and I’ll move with you. Your ass is already lubed and stretched and I can feel how much you’re aching to have me inside you” the incubus coaxed.

“Isn’t that your ass?”

“Right now, one is the same as the other” the demon replied, and before Seth could protest further he buried his cock in the smaller man’s ass with a loud moan that could have been either of theirs but was probably both. Seth’s breath caught in Zack’s throat as he was flooded with the sensation of both filling and being filled. “Nngh, damn, that’s... oh, oh, fuck, so good” the incubus moaned for the smaller man. “Don’t stop dancing” he reminded Seth.

Outwardly the blonde danced on automatic pilot, inwardly consumed with the sensation of both fucking and being fucked. Zack was careful to match his movements to the dance, sometimes buried deep inside Seth as he swayed with him, other times thrusting slowly against him. The smaller man began to lose track of which sensations were the incubus’ and which were his own. He was aching and twitching with the need for release which didn’t come, and he felt himself inside his own ass, sheathed tightly, twitching and thrusting and rubbing. His moans were a constant groaning against his own ear through Zack’s voice, sending fire through his body and intensifying the ache in his (Zack’s) groin. “Nnnnnngh, I can’t... it hurts, Zack, please, I can’t... I need to come” the incubus pleaded, then chuckled at pleading with himself. “I can’t believe I’ve never tried this before” he purred in Seth’s ear. “I can feel your ass tight around me, and at the same time I feel my own ass as if it’s filled, and I can feel your need, the aching hunger for release.”

“Then release already” Seth growled through unmoving lips. He was still managing to dance but he ached so hard for release he felt like he was going to explode.

“Mmmm, but there’s something you should know about me... I could fuck you till dawn without ever coming. Incubi have excellent control; I don’t physically need release. Even though I feel how much you need it right now, I can still hold back” Zack purred, ending with a whimper from Seth. His hands roamed over the smaller man, teasing nipples through a mesh shirt causing his own nipples to harden against Seth’s back. Everywhere he touched sent fire through the blonde, and by proxy, himself. He groaned, this one his own, followed by more gasps and whimpers from Seth. “Damn, this feels so good, we could keep this up for hours” he moaned against Seth’s ear before nibbling lightly at the back of his neck as he continued to thrust slowly in and out of the blonde in time with the dance. He answered himself with a whimper and a shiver, both of which came from the smaller man. Time lost all meaning as both men grew numb with aching need, tingling from (Zack’s) head to toe, knees and legs (Zack’s) becoming weak and rubbery, numb with the sensation of both thrusting and being thrust into. 

Finally Seth stomped his foot and stepped away from the incubus, his whimper at the sudden loss of stimulus around and inside him coming through Zack’s lips. “Follow. Now” he growled, storming out of the cage and down the hallway, up the stairs, and out onto the roof. The incubus obeyed; he was still linked with his master so he knew the anger in Seth’s voice was more annoyance and frustration. The blonde stalked to a secluded area of the roof, stripped and bunched his scant clothing into a makeshift cushion which he kneeled on, bracing his arms against the cement wall in front of him. “Fuck me. Hard. Now. And you’d Damned well better let me come” Seth growled.

Zack shivered at the command, which Seth felt as well. It was the first time he’d ever heard his new master so assertive and he rather liked it. “Your wish is my command” he purred into Seth’s ear, sending a shiver through himself. And then he was behind the blonde, shoving roughly into the smaller man’s ass, which was still twitching, aching to be refilled. Zack cried out in mixed pain and shock, Seth’s. Earlier, his cock had been Seth’s, which wasn’t as large as his own. In his excitement at the blonde’s tone he’d wound up using his own, larger organ, causing the pain. But he also felt his master’s heat and need and desire and pleasure. “Don’t stop!” he commanded himself, Seth’s words. He couldn’t if he’d wanted to. Seth’s intense need was washing through Zack, forcing his hips to pound into the smaller man, fucking him hard, his huge cock tearing into Seth’s ass, pounding the prostrate with every thrust, the force scraping Seth’s arms against the rough cement wall. “Seth, no, stop! I’ll hurt you” the incubus growled in warning, unable to separate his own desires from his master’s.

“No! More! Fuck me hard till I come!” Zack commanded himself for Seth. The incubus was filling the night with screams and moans not his own, which no one but the two of them could hear; they were both dizzy with need. Zack whimpered, feeling how much his master needed release, how close he was, teetering on the edge. He could feel his own cock thick and hard, hot and thrusting, twitching with need. He could feel himself being fucked, his ass raw and aching and twitching and needing. He could feel the intense shudders wracking his body as he rammed his cock against the prostate over and over. The sensation was so amazing, so much more than his demon body felt on its own, he didn’t want it to end. “Zack! Please!!!” he begged himself for Seth, tears stinging his eyes. Weird; he hadn’t even known he had tear ducts. The sensations, the ache, the need, built higher though he didn’t think it was possible, and the tears rolled freely down his cheeks as he continued to pound Seth’s ass. “Zack!!! Now!” Seth commanded using his own voice. The command brought both to an immediate climax as Zack’s seed poured into the smaller man’s ass, shooting over and over, dripping out his own hole, which was aching and torn. His strength fled and he collapsed onto Seth who collapsed onto the roof under their combined weight. “Get off me; I can’t move” the smaller man complained. The incubus obliged, sliding to the side then rolling onto his back and lying there, twitching and aching and unable to move as his pores eagerly drank up the extra charged energy they’d created between them. “You do realise you’re still on trial period” Seth mumbled, still feeling the weakness, twitches and afterglow that Zack felt.

“Do you always feel like this after sex?” the incubus asked incredulously, ignoring the comment.

“Never this intense, but yes” Seth answered. “Damn, your ass hurts. You’re gonna be walking funny for a week” he commented, reaching a hand back to his own ass to make sure it wasn’t raw and bleeding. It wasn’t.

“I heal fast” Zack replied with an attempted shrug. His shoulders refused to move. He was full to brimming with the sexual energy he’d just gorged on but his body was spent. It shouldn’t be hard to recover, but he didn’t feel like it yet. He was still enjoying Seth’s intense afterglow that burned through his body.

“Shit, my break ended five minutes ago” the blonde commented as he glanced at his watch. “I’ve gotta get back” he added as his body got up and got dressed. Inside he still felt weak and rubbery and spent but his body was unaffected; it moved on its own. “Umm... maybe you should... you know, break the connection or whatever?”

“... Would you mind if we stayed connected a little while longer? ...Please?”

Seth thought up some music in his head and experimentally danced to it. His body moved automatically, seemingly detached from the spent exhaustion he was feeling internally, which was actually in Zack’s body. “I guess that would be ok” he conceded. “I’m rather enjoying the afterglow myself” he added. Somehow he had the notion that what Zack was feeling was new to him and he didn’t want to take that away from the incubus.

“Thank you. I’ll head home after a while; the distance will break the connection.” 

“Umm... when the connection breaks, will my body... like, will there be some kind of snap-back effect?”

“Nope, everything we did tonight is only on my body; it won’t come back to haunt you” the demon replied, wondering how long he himself would be haunted by it. Not the physical wear and tear but the emotional.

Seth kneeled beside the larger man and bent his lips to Zack’s, kissing him slowly and tenderly. He felt a small twitch in his heart which echoed in the demon’s. Eyes widening, the incubus stared up at his master incredulously. Placing a finger over Zack’s mouth when the demon tried to speak, Seth shook his head slightly. “Just relax and enjoy the feelings. I’ll see you when I get home.” He rose and went back to work. As he danced in his cage above the crowd, his body moving automatically through years of practice, he still felt the connection to the incubus. His heart (Zack’s) was still thumping wildly, his body (Zack’s) still heady with afterglow. Seth knew what that little twitch had meant, but wondered if Zack did. Incubi didn’t have emotions; Zack had said so himself earlier that night. Yet he’d been jealous, even if he hadn’t known what to call it. It had been less than 24 hours since they’d met; they still barely knew each other. But Seth was already falling for the other man. Demon. Shit. This didn’t bode well. Seth pushed all thought from his mind and danced, still feeling the pleasure and confusion and exhaustion and elation Zack was feeling up on the roof. It was nearly time for his next break before he felt their connection sever.

*****

“I’m home” Seth called from the doorway to his apartment as he locked the door and removed his shoes.

“In here” came Zack’s throaty voice from the bedroom.

The blonde went to the doorway and peeked in. “I’m going to make a sammich. Want one?” he asked.

Shaking his head, the incubus answered, “No thanks, I don’t need food.” He’d said as much that afternoon before Seth had gone to work when he’d asked the same question, but the smaller man had felt the need to ask again. 

The blonde walked in and sat on the bed beside Zack. “You ok?” he asked, knowing how much of a pounding the demon had taken earlier.

“Never better. That was undoubtedly the absolute best meal I’ve ever had. _Ever_ ” the incubus purred, rolling onto his side and tracing a finger lightly over Seth’s arm.

Smiling warmly, Seth pulled off his shirt and jeans and slid into bed beside Zack, placing the larger man’s arm over his waist then snuggling against his broad chest.

“I thought you were going to make a ‘sammich’?” 

“I changed my mind. I’m allowed to do that, you know.”

“As long as you haven’t changed your mind about me...” Zack purred.

“I can’t change my mind about you because I haven’t made up my mind about you yet. You’re still on trial period.”

“Still? You sure about that?”

Seth looked deeply into Zack’s dark emerald eyes. “I... no, I’m not sure about that” he mumbled. In fact, he was pretty sure the trial period had ended the moment he’d felt that twitch in his heart; he couldn’t imagine parting from the demon until he’d explored that feeling. But there was no way he was telling Zack that. He wasn’t even sure the incubus would want to stay with him after having felt that; would it be too confusing for someone unable to feel emotion? “You can stay” he admitted softly, “as long as you want.”

“As long as you want me” Zack amended.

“Right” Seth replied, thinking to himself that could be a very long time. “But Zack... no more appearances at work.”

“Yes, master” the incubus grinned.


	3. Of Demons and Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling like he’s always the one being pleasured, Seth decides to turn the tables on Zack. But there are still many secrets he hasn’t learned about the incubus. Has Seth gotten in over his head?

Seth woke to the smell of bacon. Stretching languidly, he rolled over and ran his hand over the empty spot beside him on the bed. It was still warm, Zack’s scent faintly wafting up from the pillow and sheets. The incubus must’ve recently vacated the spot. Burying his face in Zack’s pillow, he inhaled deeply. As far as he knew, the demon didn’t use cologne or aftershave or anything (he didn’t even have to shave), but he always had this musky aroma about him. Maybe it was the way all incubi smelled? Regardless of the scent’s origin, Seth loved it. Just smelling the fragrance sent a thrill of desire through him.

“Are you awake?” his demon lover’s deep, sexy voice called from the doorway.

“Mmm... yeah” he replied, stretching again and rolling over to stare at Zack through sleepy, half-lidded eyes.

“Damn... you aren’t allowed to look so sexy right when you wake up; now your breakfast is going to get cold” the incubus admonished, reaching the bed in two strides to pounce lightly on his lover, the tip of his tail softly tracing its way up Seth’s naked inner thigh.

“Nnn... Zack... Noo... get off...” Seth complained as the incubus peppered his face with playful kisses. He put his hand over the demon’s mouth to halt the kisses, but Zack just licked the palm teasingly instead. “Zack, stop. I just woke up, and I don’t like cold turkey bacon. And it doesn’t really reheat well in the microwave.”

Zack pulled the hand away from his face then leaned down, his lips hovering near Seth’s ear. “... You’d rather have food than me?” he murmured, his warm breath sending a shiver through the smaller man. He had learned quickly how sensitive the blonde’s ears were.

“You’re not being fair” Seth pouted.

“All’s fair in Sex and War” the incubus shrugged.

“That’s not right; it’s ‘All’s fair in Love and War’” the blonde corrected.

“I like my version better” Zack mumbled, nibbling on Seth’s neck.

“Why bother cooking me breakfast if you aren’t going to let me eat it?” the smaller man complained.

“Who says I made it for you? Maybe I was hungry.”

“You did. You said my breakfast was going to get cold when you came in. Besides, you never eat regular food. Now let me up or you won’t be eating anytime soon” Seth replied firmly, a tone of finality to his voice.

The incubus instantly jumped back, sitting on his knees at the foot of the bed with his hands clasped primly over his thighs. “Yes, master” he stated crisply, doing his best to look small and subservient which, considering his height and half-flared, black, leathery wings, wasn’t easy.

Seth grabbed his flannel pajama bottoms off the floor and slipped them on, not bothering with underwear. He was beginning to wonder why he even bothered putting pajamas on anymore. With his new roommate, even if they managed to stay on till he went to sleep they were always on the floor by morning. Not that he minded the increased activity in his sex life, he just hadn’t had a live-in lover in over two years. It took some getting used to. He made a quick trip to the bathroom then washed his hands. Zack was still in the bedroom, silent. “So, what were you cooking?” he asked as he headed down the hall to the kitchen.

“Egg-white omelet with—“ Zack began calling from the bed, not moving from his subservient position.

“Don’t shout across the apartment. Come in here and tell me” Seth ordered, cutting him off.

“Sorry,” Zack replied, entering the kitchen, “I didn’t know if I was allowed to move yet.”

The shorter man sighed, rubbing a hand through his tousled blonde spikes. “I never said you couldn’t move, I just said to let me get up.”

“I was working on letting you get ‘up’. You stopped me” the incubus stated, picking up a full plate of mostly warm food and handing it to Seth. “Egg-white omelet with onions, peppers and black olives, turkey bacon, and hash browns” he added, grabbing a fork and steering his master toward the kitchen table. Seth sat down with his plate and held out his hand for the fork. “Would you like me to feed you, master?” the incubus teased, picking up a forkful of hash browns and moving it toward the blonde’s mouth.

“No. Thanks” Seth replied, taking the fork and feeding himself. “Good” he commented as he swallowed then took a bite of the omelet. “Mmm, this is good too. Your cooking has improved quickly” he added, remembering the incident with the smoke detector two days after the incubus had started living with him.

“Hey, I’d never cooked before,” the incubus protested, guessing at Seth’s thoughts, “but I’m a fast learner. Anything to make you happy. And keep your stamina up” Zack smiled.

Seth rolled his eyes. “I definitely need my stamina” he commented. “No energy for me means none for you. Although, you certainly haven’t missed any meals lately. Aren’t you going to get fat?”

“Fortunately,” the incubus replied, “that’s not physically possible. Doubly so, considering my body isn’t actually physical, but even if it were, incubi don’t get fat. Unless our masters like it” he added, making a face.

“Have you ever been fat?”

“Twice” the demon admitted. “Fat and female to boot. All that jiggly, flabby flesh...” he shuddered. “I can’t see how anyone would like it, but those masters really got hot for it.”

“Were they both male masters?” Seth asked, curious.

“Almost all my masters have been male; I prefer the energy from males over females.”

“Is that common among your kind?”

“What, having a preference?” the incubus queried.

“Incubi preferring masculine energy” Seth clarified.

“It varies. Many incubi prefer female energy and many succubi prefer male, although there are some who prefer the energy of their own original genders, and there are some who have no preferences.” Zack explained. “Isn’t the same true of humans?”

“Yes, but liking the same sex, or being open to either sex, isn’t always accepted in societies. Right now, it’s tolerated in many places, but for a long time it wasn’t. I’m not very up on the subject, even though it concerns me, but I think it’s more accepted when there’s overpopulation and outlawed when a culture or country has a dwindling population. Humans are physical beings that function in social groupings so we have biological urges to procreate and societal needs to conform to what’s accepted as good for the whole. That doesn’t change the gender preferences we’re born with, but sometimes makes it necessary to hide them in order to function in society.”

“That sounds very... complicated” the incubus commented.

“It is” Seth shrugged. “Fortunately, most people in this city are open minded so I’m free to be myself.”

“And I’m very happy with you being yourself. It’s refreshing to get to appear male for once, doubly so that you like me in my own, original body. Being female is very... taxing.” Zack stated.

“You don’t like being female?”

“Not really. When I take on female form, I also adopt the scent, affectations, and thought and speech patterns of the person I’m mimicking, whether it’s a real person or a fantasy girl. Fantasy girls tend to lack depth, and real women are very... complicated. I much prefer just being myself.”

“... I didn’t realise you changed that completely when you change forms. So if I had wanted you to look like a guy I liked...”

“I would have been pretty much an exact replica” the demon finished.

“Then I’m glad I told you to be yourself” Seth asserted.

“Me too” Zack replied, getting up and moving behind the blonde to slide his arms loosely around the smaller man’s neck. “Very glad” he murmured, nuzzling Seth’s neck gently.

His breakfast finished, Seth ran his hands lightly over Zack’s arms, enjoying the incubus’ gentle attentions for several minutes before a thought occurred to him. “Hey, Zack... you said your scent changes when you change forms? So what about the scent you have right now? Is it your normal scent? Do all incubi smell that way?” he asked.

“In our natural forms, incubi have no odor when we’re alone. When with someone, our scent is whatever is most appealing to that person.”

“Mmm... that explains why I like it so much” Seth murmured, turning his head back to brush his lips against Zack’s cheek.

The incubus responded by scooping the blond up out of his chair and heading toward the bedroom.

“Zack... wait, I have to wash my dishes” Seth complained, kicking his feet lightly in protest.

“Later” the incubus mumbled as he lay the smaller man on the unmade bed.

*****

“I’m home” Seth called from the doorway to the apartment as he locked the door and removed his shoes.

“Welcome home” Zack’s voice called from the kitchen.

“Mmm, something smells good” the blonde commented as he entered the kitchen.

“Chicken parmesan” the incubus replied, setting a steaming plateful on the kitchen table next to the tapered candle that dimly illuminated the dining area.

Seth sat down and took a bite. “Delicious” he smiled. “Thanks, it’s so nice of you to have dinner waiting for me when I get home. And candlelight too. It’s kind of like a date.”

“Well, it is our two week anniversary, after all” Zack responded as he sat in the chair beside Seth.

“Has it been two weeks already?”

“You don’t remember? I’m hurt” the incubus teased, resting his chin in his hand as he watched his master eat.

“...I thought you said you didn’t like acting like a girl” Seth teased back.

Zack laughed. “Are you saying only women care about anniversaries?”

“Nope, I’m saying only women care about ‘two week’ anniversaries” the blonde answered, taking another bite. The demon really had learned how to cook well very quickly. “By the way, this is really, really good.”

“I’m glad you like it” the incubus replied, looking quite pleased with himself.

“Would you like some?” Seth asked, offering a bite. 

Zack shook his head. “No thanks. I’ll eat after you’ve finished” he grinned.

*****

“Nnnn, Zack, wait”

“What?” the incubus asked, looking up at Seth from his position between his legs and flicking his tongue against the tip of the blonde’s already growing arousal, sending a small shudder through the smaller man.

“Well... I mean... I’m not one to turn down good head, and you’re very good at it, but... do you realise you haven’t... umm... put it in me since that night on the roof at work?”

Zack responded by sliding his tail to Seth’s entrance, smearing his natural lubricant around the opening before gently pushing past.

“Nnngh... no, Zack, that’s not what I mean” the blonde moaned.

“Doesn’t it feel good?” the incubus queried.

“It does but... I really wanna feel you thrusting inside me” Seth replied, blushing.

“Like this?” the demon asked, thrusting his tail in and out a few times.

Seth’s breath caught as he arched toward the thrusts, despite his complaints. “Aaah, no... I mean... it feels good but... I want your... You know...”

“I won’t know if you don’t say it” the demon teased.

“Your... c... cock” the blonde stammered, his blush going several shades deeper. “I... I don’t want to be the only one being pleasured” he explained.

“I told you, I don’t need release in order to feel pleasure, all I need is for you to feel good” the incubus responded.

“Even so, I want... won’t you? Please?” Seth begged.

“No” the demon stated firmly. “You haven’t had any complaints, right? I make you feel really good, don’t I?”

“But... Why?”

“...I don’t want to.” Zack said evasively.

“Even if you don’t need release, it still feels good, doesn’t it? Or did I do something wrong that night on the roof? You didn’t seem to mind before that” Seth pressed. 

Zack shook his head. “You didn’t do anything wrong” he asserted.

“Then what is it? Did you not like it? Wait, was it too rough? You didn’t break something did you?”

The incubus shook his head again, moving up to lie on his side beside Seth, tracing a finger lightly over the smaller man’s chest. “I liked it; very much. Too much. I... it was so good that... I’m afraid if we do it again I won’t be able to control myself. I don’t want to hurt you” he explained, nuzzling the blonde’s ear lightly.

“You won’t hurt me” Seth insisted, shivering at the light nuzzles. “I trust you” he whispered.

“I don’t trust myself” Zack murmured.

The blond rolled onto his side to trace a finger lightly over the demon’s length through his illusory jeans. “Please?” he breathed, looking imploringly up into Zack’s emerald eyes.

Zack pulled Seth’s hand away, twining their fingers together. “Not tonight. Once the memory has faded a bit more I’ll be better able to control myself.”

“If you won’t, then... at least let me... use my mouth?”

“Like this?” the incubus asked, covering Seth’s mouth with his and slipping his tongue past pliant lips to twine with the blonde’s in a long, deep kiss full of smoldering passion.

“That’s not what I meant” Seth panted when their lips finally parted, his body thrumming with slowly building desire.

“I know,” the demon smiled, “but as I’ve told you, I really don’t need it.”

“But I do” the blonde insisted. “I really need to feel you come.”

“I don’t think that’s—“

“If it’s just my mouth, you won’t have to worry about losing control, right?”

“No, but—“

“Please?”

“I really don’t think—“

Seth pushed the demon onto his back, crawling on top of him to straddle his hips as he rubbed his arousal against the incubus’. “Pretty please?” he purred, gazing at Zack through half-lidded eyes, giving him his most seductive look.

“That’s not fair” Zack groaned.

“All’s fair in Sex and War” Seth grinned, tossing the demon’s words from earlier that day back at him.

The incubus responded by putting his hands over his eyes, but his jeans disappeared so Seth took that as consent. He kissed his way down Zack’s chest, then swirled his tongue over the tip of the demon’s arousal. He was already rock-hard. “I really should war... Nngh” the incubus’ final protest was cut off by a moan as Seth slid his lips down the shaft, taking in as much as he could, which was about three quarters of the length. Encouraged by Zack’s moans, the blond wrapped his small hand around the base, stroking where his lips couldn’t reach as he worked his mouth up and down over the demon’s shaft, working the underside with his tongue. It wasn’t long before the demon was shuddering beneath him, his cock twitching in Seth’s mouth, but he still didn’t release.

After a while the blonde paused, feeling his jaw starting to get tired. “Zack... no holding back.”

“But—“

“No buts. I want to feel you come” Seth insisted.

“But you really should know—“

“No more protests or we stop here and you don’t eat for a week” the smaller man asserted firmly.

Zack sighed. “If you insist...”

“I do” Seth stated as he slid his lips back down the shaft and was rewarded with Zack’s resumed moans of pleasure. He stroked the base with his hand, working his tongue as he took the length in as deep as he could with every bob of his head. Before long he felt the base twitching again and then hot liquid was hitting the back of his throat as the incubus cried out in pleasure. He milked every drop then looked up at Zack, licking his lips. “Ohh, hmm... tastes like... chocolate. And cherries” he murmured, crawling his way up to lay on the demon’s chest. He pressed his lips over Zack’s in a languid kiss.

“I don’t taste anything” the demon commented when their lips parted.

“Hmm... maybe it’s like your scent? The taste changes depending on who’s tasting it?” Seth asked, subconsciously rocking his hips slightly, rubbing his arousal against Zack’s stomach.

“Probably” the incubus replied, rubbing his large hands up and down the blonde’s back.

“Did you like it?” Seth murmured, nuzzling Zack’s neck softly then sucking on it, idly wondering if incubi could get hickies. His hips were still rocking against the demon’s stomach and he was beginning to feel a bit light headed with growing pleasure.

“I did. It felt very good” Zack answered, wondering if maybe the rumors he’d tried to warn Seth about were just that; rumors. He’d heard that incubus semen, when ingested orally, was a very powerful aphrodisiac, but his master seemed okay so far, if maybe a bit more aggressive than usual. But then, he’d been more aggressive than usual to begin with anyway. He’d never had the opportunity to test the rumor before, but it looked like it was just an underworld myth.

“I’m glad” the blonde whispered, examining the spot he’d been sucking on. There was no hickey. He traced a finger lightly over one of Zack’s horns. It felt hard, like bone. Sliding his hand into the demon’s thick, black hair he pressed their lips together, thrusting his tongue in and out of Zack’s mouth as his hips began rocking harder in response to a growing heat gathering at the base of his arousal.

Zack moaned against Seth’s lips, sliding his hands down further to massage the blonde’s ass. His master was always eager and responsive during sex, but rarely initiated anything. Seth taking the lead was a nice change. “Hey, are you trying to fuck my navel?” he teased when their lips finally parted.

Blushing, the blonde pouted. “But... it feels good” he whimpered, looking down to where his throbbing length was rubbing against the demon’s stomach. His hips ground harder against Zack’s flesh, trying to get more friction.

“Mmm... and does this feel good?” the incubus queried, thrusting his tail deep into Seth’s ass, already lubed from earlier. Seth cried out in pleasure, his sperm coating the demon’s stomach. Zack slid his tail out, his pores opening to drink the energy of Seth’s release. “That was fast. Hmm... you taste different today” the incubus commented.

“Zack... more” the blonde whimpered, his hips rocking against the demon again.

Puzzled, Zack looked down at his damp stomach. “But you just... oh” he said as he noticed Seth’s already hardening arousal. He slid a hand down, wrapping it around the blonde’s length and stroking.

Seth shuddered and moaned, thrusting against the demon’s hand. “Zack... more” he pleaded.

Stroking harder and faster, Zack watched, amazed as Seth moaned and whimpered, rocking against his hand with wild abandon. It wasn’t long before the blond was crying out again, shuddering in pleasure as he spilled a second coating onto the demon’s stomach. Again, Zack’s pores drank up the energy rolling off his master, and again he noted it tasted a bit odd.

“Nnn... Zack... not enough” Seth whimpered.

Zack blinked as the flaccid organ in his hand began twitching back toward erection. “Damn” he cursed. Maybe there was some truth to those rumors after all. “I tried to warn you” he added in his defense.

“What? Warn?” Seth’s brain was having trouble thinking through the fog of desire and need clouding it. “Zack... I need you inside. Please” he begged, whimpering as his hips began thrusting against the demon’s hand again.

The incubus groaned. He’d been worried about his control before, but with Seth like this, there was no doubt in his mind he wouldn’t be able to hold back. “Seth... I can’t.”

“Pleeease” the blonde begged, tears pooling in the corners of his blue eyes. “It hurts... I need you.”

“No” Zack replied firmly, sliding his tail to his own entrance and generously lubing it while he talked. “But maybe we can try something different. How about you enter me?”

Seth whimpered but didn’t waste any more time complaining. He guided himself to Zack’s entrance, pushing past and finding the opening pliant and accepting. He gave a few shallow thrusts, then buried his length to the hilt with a loud moan. The incubus arched his hips, adjusting the angle to allow deeper penetration, then slid his tail around to Seth’s ass. The blonde moaned again, arching back to push the tail past his entrance then rocking forward to resheath his length in Zack’s tight warmth. Zack thrust his tail in as deep as it would go, then began sending wide pulses through it, each one causing the blonde to shudder in pleasure. Unable to remain still, need driving him on, Seth wrapped his arms tightly around Zack’s torso, ignoring the wet mess on the demon’s stomach that pressed against him. He began thrusting hard and fast, his own moans being joined by Zack’s as the heat began rising between them, eventually reaching a plateau where they hovered for long moments, Seth’s thrusts growing frantic as he reached for the release he desperately needed, even though he’d already come twice. Finally the release hit, wracking Seth with shudders as he shot wave after wave of his seed into the demon. His muscles going weak, he collapsed onto Zack who slid his arms around the smaller man’s shoulders tenderly as he drank up his third course of energy. It still had that odd taste to it. The incubus gently rolled them onto their sides then grabbed some paper towels from the roll on the nightstand and began cleaning up the mess on his stomach and Seth’s chest.

“Better?” Zack asked tenderly as he brushed the tears from Seth’s cheeks with a thumb.

“Zack, it... it still hurts” Seth whimpered, looking up at the demon with frightened eyes.

Zack looked down worriedly. Sure enough, his master’s cock was already getting hard again. “Shit.” If he had known the aphrodisiac was this strong he would never have let Seth... But he hadn’t known.

“Zack, please... I want you inside. I need you inside” Seth pleaded.

“I don’t want to hurt you” the incubus insisted.

“I’m already hurting. Pleeease” the blonde begged. “If we come together then...”

Sighing, the demon rolled his master gently onto his back, tenderly running his large hand over the smaller man’s smooth skin. He moved his head down to brush his lips lightly over Seth’s ear. “You have to promise to stop me if I get too rough” he murmured, his warm breath sending a shiver through the smaller man.

“I promise,” Seth whimpered, “So please...”

Sliding a hand down to the blonde’s entrance, Zack slid a finger in with no resistance, then added a second, gently stretching, forcing himself to remain calm and go slowly.

“Nnn, it’s fine; I’m already ready” Seth moaned, arching against the fingers inside him.

“I’ll decide when you’re ready” Zack asserted. The truth was, he was already aching to be inside his master, to hear more of his needy moans as he thrust into him hard and fast and deep, but he was trying desperately to keep those impulses in check. Inserting a third finger, he continued slowly stretching as his lips roamed Seth’s body leaving molten desire in their wake. The blonde moaned and whimpered, cheeks flushed, eyes closed, body squirming, hands fisted in the sheets, his arousal rock hard and already leaking from the tip. 

“Zack... please” Seth whimpered, arching against the fingers inside him and gasping as the movement pushed the fingers deep enough to press against the prostate.

“You’re not making this any easier” the incubus half-growled. Seth opened his eyes and gazed at Zack, confused. “Never mind” the demon mumbled, sliding his fingers out and guiding his engorged erection to press against the entrance. “Relax” he instructed.

Seth nodded eagerly, struggling through his passion clouded mind to force his anus to relax. 

Zack felt the resistance melting away and gently nudged his engorged length past the opening, inching it deeper into the narrow hole with shallow thrusts. “Nngh, so tight” he moaned, struggling to keep his movements slow and gentle.

“Feels so good” Seth moaned, struggling to stay relaxed, to keep his hips still. “And... bigger.”

“That’s because you’re too damned sexy” the incubus admonished, leaning down to capture Seth’s lips with his own as he continued lightly rocking his hips, gradually inching his way deeper. As he swallowed the blonde’s moans, he felt his control slipping, his thrusts getting deeper and faster. His master’s legs wrapped themselves around his hips and he raised his head and groaned as he began rocking harder against Seth, striking the prostate and sending a shudder through the smaller man who tightened around him in response. Zack forced himself to stop, swallowing back a whimper. “Does it hurt?” he panted, gazing down at his master, worry etched on his face.

Seth shook his head vehemently. “It feels really good” he asserted, tightening his legs around the demon.

“But it’s so tight” Zack worried, wondering if it was his master or the aphrodisiac talking.

“It’s fine” the blonde insisted. “Please... don’t stop... more” he begged.

Zack groaned, but complied. He resumed thrusting, this time forcing his pace to remain slow, though he made up for it by going deeper, rubbing against the prostrate with each thrust. 

Seth’s moans resumed as well, filling the bedroom as his body trembled and shuddered in pleasure, though he was more careful not to let himself tense up. He didn’t want the incubus stopping again. He felt like every nerve in his body was tingling, his arousal aching for release that always seemed to be hovering somewhere just beyond his grasp. Time lost all meaning as their bodies rocked together for minutes or hours or somewhere in between. Whimpering mixing in with moans as the ache gradually became more painful, his eyes again filled with tears. “Zack... more” he cried as the desire began overwhelming him.

Giving in to the need in his master’s voice, the incubus began thrusting harder and faster, the tip of his tail forming a mouth that wrapped itself over Seth’s length, swallowing it to the base and sucking hard. 

The blonde cried out in pleasure, his hands tightly gripping the sheets again as he arched into the demon’s thrusts. “Yes!! Like that! So good” he moaned, sensing the release finally coming within his grasp. He reached for it as Zack rocked him hard, and finally it hit, wracking his body with shudders that sent the incubus over the edge as well, shooting his hot seed into Seth’s ass as his tail swallowed his master’s release.

Zack slumped down onto the bed, rolling to his back and pulling Seth on top of him, their bodies still connected. He hadn’t thought he could drink in any more energy but his pores opened anyway, lapping up as much as he could hold. His head was swimming with the power of it and he wondered idly if that was what it felt like to be drunk. “You ok?” he asked gently, brushing a hand over the blonde’s cheek. Seth was lying heavily on top of him, body still twitching, breath gradually slowing toward normal.

“Mmm...yeah. Just sleepy” the smaller man mumbled.

“I didn’t hurt you?”

“Nope. Barely even sore” the blonde yawned.

“Are you sure?” Zack pressed as he slid his flaccid organ out of Seth’s ass.

The blonde raised his head up to gaze sleepily at the demon. “Positive. It felt really good” he assured, looking like he wanted to kiss him. “But... I don’t think I can move” he mumbled, letting his head fall back onto Zack’s chest. 

Zack’s tail released Seth’s limp length and he breathed a sigh of relief. It looked like the aphrodisiac had run its course. Cradling his master tenderly against his chest, he rolled onto his side and pulled the covers over them. “Get some sleep” he murmured, kissing the blonde’s forehead and rubbing a hand soothingly over his back.

“Mmm... love you” Seth mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter's not finished yet. hoping I can have it done by tomorrow, but might take a bit longer. as always, corrections, comments, suggestions welcome :D


	4. Of Demons and Stalkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people don’t take no for an answer. Some don’t even bother asking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TRIGGER WARNING:** this chapter contains abduction, bondage, sadism and near-rape. if any of those will bother you, you can read the first (unless abduction bothers you), second, and last sections (separated by *****), or skip this chapter altogether. **Additional Warning:** please don't try things described in this chapter at home. 1) i'm too embarrassed to google it, but i'm pretty sure it can cause permanent damage at the least and 2) i'm also fairly certain it would be quite painful. So why is it in this fic? because it's fiction, which doesn't have to follow real-world physics, and because that's the way the story wrote itself in my mind. For anyone who _is_ into Sadism/Masochism, please be sure to do thorough research before anything you try; research from factual sources, not fiction. And now, if you're not too scared, on with the fic. ^.^ (if it helps, things'll turn out ok by the end of the chapter)

Seth shivered and pulled his jean jacket closer around him. It was the second week of October and the nights had already gotten quite chilly; too cold for the light jacket that barely covered his ribs, leaving his stomach with nothing but a thin t-shirt for warmth. The train to work was always full and the body heat of so many people, combined with the warmer daytime temperatures, made things a bit too hot. But Seth knew how cold the nearly empty subway train home was, he just hadn’t been thinking when he’d left for work. Or rather, he had been thinking, just not about clothes or temperature.

Just then someone bumped into him. Seth started to apologize but stopped himself at the last second; he wasn’t the one at fault, there was no need for him to say sorry. His side was sore where he’d been hit and he rubbed it while staring at the man who’d run into him, waiting for an apology. Vision clouding, the blonde blinked, trying to get his eyes to focus on the other man. Tall, dark brown hair, glasses, long coat; that was about all he could make out as his head began swimming.

“Oh, sorry. Hey, are you ok?” the man said, moving to Seth’s side and supporting him.

“I... don’t...”

“This is your stop. Let me help you” the guy said, steering the reeling blonde toward the door as the train stopped.

Seth squinted at the station. It didn’t seem right. “Not... my...” he mumbled, finding it difficult to even move his lips.

“Now, now” the man said loudly, half-dragging the smaller man off the train and toward the stairs, “I told you not to drink so much. Come on, let’s get you home.” He nodded at the station guard as they passed, who chuckled and shrugged as if to say ‘friends. What can you do, right?’.

Body completely numb, Seth couldn’t even call out to the guard. He knew something wasn’t right and that he was in trouble. Had he been drugged? But he hadn’t drunk anything since his last break... Then he remembered the soreness on his side when the man had bumped into him. Somehow, the guy must have injected him with something. And the guard wasn’t going to help because he thought Seth was just drunk. The taxi driver pulling to the curb to pick them up would think the same. Seth wanted to struggle, scream, run away, anything but get into that car, but his body was nothing more than dead weight by now. Lifting him easily into the taxi, the man got in beside him and mumbled something to the driver. Mind growing numb as his body, Seth’s vision began to go dark and he felt consciousness slipping away from him. His last thoughts were of Zack. He'd hoped to find the incubus at home, waiting for him to get back from work and apologize. Or maybe waiting to apologize to Seth. The fog seeping through his brain prevented the blonde from remembering what the argument was about or who was at fault, all he could think was that they'd picked the worst time ever to have a fight, and now they might never have the chance to make up.

 

*****

 

“Zack, I’m worried about you” Seth said as he cleaned up his lunch dishes.

“I’m fine” the incubus mumbled.

“You’re not fine. You haven’t touched me in ten days.” The demon’s form had been growing less and less solid and he hadn’t cooked in the last 36 hours. Not that Seth minded but he suspected the reason was that Zack was no longer corporeal enough to manage the task, and the blonde did mind that.

“We sleep together every night.” 

“But that’s all we do is sleep.”

“You don’t like me holding you while you sleep?”

“Of course I do” Seth insisted, “But we haven’t had sex since that night when I… are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?”

Zack sighed. “You did nothing wrong, I just…”

“Just what? Not that crap about not wanting to hurt me again? You’ve never hurt me, and I _like_ having sex with you, so why won’t you do it? Aren't I supposed to be your master? Why won't you do what I tell you?” Seth replied, putting away the last plate and tossing the dishtowel onto the draining rack a bit more forcefully than intended as he turned to glare at the incubus.

"... I'm not officially bound to you since you're not the one who originally summoned me. If my original summoner calls me back, I'll have to leave."

"If that happens it happens, we'll deal with it then. But it didn't seem to matter to you before, so I doubt that's what's bothering you now. Tell me! What did I do wrong?" Seth pleaded, voice rising despite his intention to have a reasoned discussion.

"I already told you, you haven't done anything wrong, Seth. I just think I should be going back to the underworld soon, and you should be looking for a real relationship, with a real human who can treasure you properly" Zack replied, voice neutral though he avoided looking the young man in the eye.

"That'll never happen" Seth groused, pushing past the demon and stomping off to his room to pick out clothes for work.

"It will" Zack stated from the bedroom doorway. He was leaning against the frame, arms crossed over his chest, leathery black wings half-furled in agitation.

"It won't!" the blonde insisted, clothes clutched to his chest as he stormed past the incubus again, this time heading for the bathroom across the hall. "No one ever stays, even when they swear they will" he shouted over the sound of the shower as he stepped beneath the spray, shivering until the hot water had time to make it through the pipes.

"Hey, I never said I'm not staying, I just think you'd be happier with someone human" Zack protested, now leaning against the bathroom's doorframe.

"Right. You're staying. Until you fade away and get pulled back to the underworld from lack of energy, unless you get called away by your original summoner first. You just want me to find a new partner so there's no risk of me trying to call you back. It's obvious you're already tired of me, given you'd rather go to hell than fuck me!" Seth fumed with a growl of frustration as shampoo dripped into his eye. He rinsed the eye quickly, forcing himself not to rub it.

"That is _not_ true. It's not that I don't want to it's just... I don't... I can't... I just want what's best for you."

"Fuck what's best for me. What about what's best for you? You're fading away! Either get your ass in here and fuck me _right now_ , or go find someone else to screw and don't bother coming back!" the blonde shouted, vigorously scrubbing the shampoo out of his hair.

"Fine." It was said so softly Seth barely heard it. Expecting to see the incubus coming to join him, he turned toward the doorway. It was empty. Shutting the water off, the blonde grabbed a towel and began briskly drying himself as he stomped through the rooms looking for Zack. There was no sign of the raven-haired demon.

"Fine!" Seth yelled into the empty apartment, yanking his clothes on. "Rot in hell for all I care! Literally!" Grabbing his wallet and keys from the hall table, he stomped out, slamming the door and locking it behind him.

 

*****

 

Echoes from a slammed door rang through Seth's mind as he gradually made his way back toward consciousness. Someone was talking to him, but it wasn't Zack's voice. This man's tone was a bit higher, a little grating. Though he didn't recognize the voice, Seth had the immediate intuition that he didn't like its owner. On the heels of that thought, memories of the subway ride home returned; getting bumped, pain in his side, grogginess, stranger, stairs, taxi. Realizing where he must be and who must be talking, the blonde bolted upright with vague hopes of flight. Or at least, he tried to. Hands bound above his head, he only raised up a few inches before being stopped by the restraints and falling back onto the narrow, padded bench he'd been laying on. And of course, in addition to being tied down, he was completely naked.

"Finally awake, huh? I was beginning to worry I might have to start without you" the voice said, face coming within his prisoner's field of vision. It was the man from the subway. Now that Seth had time to look, he realized he'd seen the man on the train often, and also at the club, watching him dance. 

"You've been stalking me for months, haven't you?" Hopefully, keeping the man talking would buy Seth some time to figure a way out of this. Thick leather straps secured his hands together, attached to a chain that went over the head of the tall bench, most likely secured to the legs or floor. Similar straps circled his calves and thighs, holding each leg in a bent position. These were also connected to chains, which hung from the ceiling. Half his ass was hanging off the end of the bench, and it didn't take much imagination to guess what the position boded.

"Stalking isn't a very pleasant word. I prefer 'protecting'." The man was staring at Seth, hunger smoldering behind his eyes. "Have you any idea the thoughts that run through people's minds as they watch you dance? Someone has to keep you safe from their lewd intentions. But don't worry; no one will find you here. No one will harm you." he continued as he turned away and began picking through things Seth couldn't see, arranged on a metal table. The blonde was pretty sure he _didn't_ want to know what those items were, and equally certain he was about to learn anyway.

"Odd, I don't feel particularly safe at the moment. If you're protecting me from lewd intentions, why am I tied up and naked?" Seth asked.

"You're tied up so that you don't hurt yourself, and you're naked because your body is too beautiful to be kept hidden. But don't worry," he added as he turned back toward Seth, a device with metal and wire in one hand, and a collection of leather and metal rings in the other, "I won't touch that beautiful ass of yours until you beg me to."

"That'll never happen. No offense, but I don't want you anywhere near my ass."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be changing your mind soon enough" the man replied, setting his equipment on a side table next to the tall bench. Leaning down between the smaller man's legs, he took Seth's flaccid penis into his mouth and began licking and sucking.

"H-hey, I thought you said you weren't going to touch me!"

"No, I said I won't touch your ass until you beg for it. I never said anything about your cock" came the reply as the stalker's tongue licked its way around the shaft, which, despite Seth's complete lack of desire, was slowly being teased into erection.

"Please, don't do this. Just let me go" the captive begged, knowing the words would be ignored but feeling the need to say them anyway.

"Oh, I don't think so. After all, we're just getting started. And once you give in to your desire for me, you won't ever want to leave." The man straightened up as he talked, picking up a needle-thin metal rod or probe of some sort with a plastic base at one end, connected by a wire to a small box with switches and dials.

What desi--" Seth broke off when he spied the metal, trying in vain to get away from the scary object moving toward his penis.

"You might want to hold still. This is a delicate procedure and you really _wouldn't_ want me to make a mistake" the man leered as he positioned the thin metal at the tip of his captive's cock. Seth whimpered, eyes wide in fear, and froze, still as a statue, not even breathing as the long, thin metal rod was carefully pushed all the way into the urethra, until the plastic handle that the wire fed into was pressed against the tip of his penis.

"Hurts! It hurts! Please, take it out" Seth begged once the insertion was done and he felt safe to breathe again.

"Already? But we haven't even gotten to the best part" the man said as he picked up the metal rings and leather contraption, which turned out to be a penis harness, and fitted it over the blonde's cock, cinching it firmly around the base to prevent ejaculation and hold the metal rod in place. 

"No! Please, I don't like this! Take it out! Let me go!!" 

Ignoring his captive's pleas, the stalker held up the device to which the wires were attached for Seth to see. "Now _this_ , this is the best part" he stated, turning the dial.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh" Seth screamed, back arching in pain as electricity ran through the rod.

"That was setting five. I won't start you off that high though. An intermittent pulse on the first setting should be good to start" the man said, running a finger up the underside of Seth's harnessed penis. "Of course, this all can come off any time you want, you just have to beg me to fuck you" the man added with a hungry leer as he turned the dial again.

Seth whimpered as the lower voltage ran through his cock, not nearly as painful, but still uncomfortable, though the aftereffects were a faint, somewhat pleasurable tingling. Regardless, he didn't like it, though he sure as hell wasn't going to let the asshole screw him to make it stop. "Go fuck yoursel-aah" he spat, his cry cutting off the insult as the next wave of electricity hit.

With a laugh that grated on Seth like nails on a chalkboard, the man set the device, still on the low setting, back on the table. "You can think about it over the next... oh, hour or so. If you haven't changed your mind by then, the dial turns up to two. Though I doubt you'll last anywhere near that long. You're already trying to leak" he said, tapping the plastic base of the metal rod and causing a couple white drops to spill off the head of Seth's cock and slowly trickle their way down the leather harness. "Soon you'll be so desperate for release you'll do anything. Just yell for me when you're ready to give in. 'Master, please, I can't take it, please come and fuck me hard and deep', something like that will do just fine." With that, the man left.

 

*****

 

 _Like hell I'm calling you master_ Seth thought, whimpering as the next electric shock came. Unfortunately, he knew the man was right about one thing; it wouldn't be long before he'd be in dire need of release. Pressure was already starting to build at the base of his restrained cock, and with no way to relieve it himself it would only continue to build. Not only that, but no one would even know he was missing until he didn't show up for work tomorrow, and that's if his boss didn't just assume he'd flaked off without notice like so many of the young, transient dancers they'd gone through over the years. Tears pooled in the corners of his eyes as electricity ran through the rod again. He wouldn't give in. No way would he ever beg that man to... just no. Not that it would matter anyway. Eventually the man's patience would wear out and he'd give up waiting for consent. Hopelessness threatened to overwhelm Seth and his thoughts turned to Zack. If only they hadn't had that stupid fight. At least then there would be someone missing him right now. Admittedly, having a noncorporeal incubus knowing he was in trouble wouldn't be much help. Why wouldn't the damn demon eat? Was he that desperate to get away from Seth? Was there something wrong with Seth's energy? It didn't matter. Even a ghostly Zack would be welcome right now; at least then Seth wouldn't be alone. _Zack_ he pleaded in his mind, _I'm so sorry we fought; I didn't mean what I said, I was just so worried about you... Guess it doesn't really matter now. Just wish I could've seen you one more time before... Nevermind. It's not like you can hear me anyway. But I really, really am sorr-_

"Well it's about time you... woah, what's going on here?"

"Za-!" Seth cut his exclamation off when the incubus put a finger to his mouth. "...Zack," he whispered, "how are you here? I... nnngh" he whimpered as another jolt hit.

"I was waiting for you to call me" the demon explained as his transparent fingers went to the harness, trying to get it off. "Shit, I don't have enough energy to make myself solid."

"Then kiss me. I'm aching so hard for release right now, you should be able to get lots of energy from a kiss, right?" the blonde breathed.

"Yes, but... it won't be enough for me to fully manifest. For that I'd need a complete orgasm."

"But I can't cum unless you take off the harness."

"And I can't remove the harness unless you cum. Bit of a catch 22 there. Dream sex would work, except if you're prevented from ejaculation in the waking world, you won't be able to cum in the dream world either" the incubus mused.

"Couldn't you cum for me? I mean, if you connected our bodies like you did that night at the club...?" the blonde suggested.

"Hmm... yeah, that should be possible. Still needs to be done in the dream world though; we need to have the same state of physicality for the link."

"That could be a problem. I don't think I ca- nnnnh" With every shock it got harder to bear the pressure building at the base of his cock.

"It's ok, I should be able to help. Besides, you don't have to be asleep; ever have a really vivid daydream? This'll be just like that. Wanna give it a try?"

Seth nodded, tear-filled blue eyes gazing up at Zack with trust and need. Gently covering the blonde's body with his own intangible one, insubstantial fingers gripping spiky hair, the incubus pressed his lips over Seth's. That ghostly touch gradually gained substance as their mouths began moving together, tongues twining, the demon's weight growing as his form grew more and more solid. Or rather, as the blonde's form grew less solid. Eventually their lips parted and the smaller man squirmed under the demon's weight. "You're a bit heavy" he complained as he looked around. "Wait, we haven't gone anywhere." As he said that, Seth felt the weight on his chest lessening, though Zack hadn't moved.

Turning his partner's chin with a half-solid hand, the incubus recaptured Seth's attention. "Don't think about anything else, just me" he instructed, sliding off the smaller man as he swiftly licked his way down the blonde's chest and abdomen with an increasingly solid tongue. At some point Seth realized he felt warm flesh against his own tongue and suspected the connection between their bodies had been formed. A feeling that was confirmed when the next shock sent whimpers through Zack's lips. "Sorry," the demon said, "much as I want to savor you, there's no time right now." His tail was already thrusting into Seth's ass, injecting lubricant and swiftly stretching. Moans, both his and Seth's, streamed from his lips. Neither had the capacity for patience, even if they'd had the time. Rock-hard and dripping with Seth's pre-cum, Zack plunged his thick cock deep into his partner's ass. Back arching, the blonde cried out in pleasure-pain-need as the incubus began thrusting into him hard and fast. With each thrust, the leather straps around his legs protested, digging into flesh until the demon's hips twitched back, at which point Seth's body would swing back down a bit before being pushed against the restraints again by the next thrust.

"Yes! Hurry! Don't stop!" Seth moaned through the demon's mouth, feeling Zack's/his cock thrusting into his/Zack's ass, trembling on the edge of release. Another jolt of electricity running through the metal rod pushed them both over the edge and the blonde couldn't hold his voice back, feeling the release he'd been so desperate for as the demon swiftly absorbed the storm of energy they'd created. But that cry of pleasure turned into a whimper of pain when their connection broke and Seth realized his own body hadn't actually gotten relief.

"Don't know how you can sleep in this situation, but you seem to have been having a pretty good dream" the stalker smirked, looming over his captive. Some of the blonde's dream-moans must have been loud enough for the man to hear. With a hard flick of a finger against the crown of Seth's cock, he sent pearls of pre-cum flying onto the blonde's abdomen.

Seth barely had time to register the pain before Zack's arm was across the stalker's neck, wings furled behind them like a death shroud. "Don't kill him!" the blonde ordered, seeing the level of anger in the demon's eyes.

"Why shouldn't I? He deserves to die after what he's done to you."

"No, he deserves large amounts of pain for what he's done. Death would be too quick. Now hurry and tie him up then get this damn thing off me!" Seth stated, ending on a whimper elicited by another shock.

 

*****

 

Zack reached over and turned the dial to zero, then using his arm around the man's neck he dragged the stalker to the metal table. After tossing a couple coils of rope over to the floor near an armchair, he rummaged through the items on the table till he found a pair of metal handcuffs. Wrenching the man's arms behind his back, he snapped the cuffs on, then dragged him backwards to the chair and roughly shoved him into it.

"Who are you? How did you get into my house? Release me right now or I'll call the cops!" the stalker demanded in his annoying voice.

Ignoring him, Zack ripped the man's shirt and t-shirt off, then yanked down his pants and underwear, leaving him sitting in the chair, hands cuffed behind his back, wearing nothing but dingy white tube socks. Next the demon grabbed one of the ropes, wrapped it around one bicep then behind the back to encircle the other before securing each of the ends to either of the back legs of the chair, which, unsurprisingly, was bolted to the floor. Snatching up the second rope, he made quick work of tying the ankles in a similar fashion to the front chair legs, all the while ignoring the bastard's continued protests. 

That done, he went back to Seth and carefully undid the harness, gently lifting it off and pulling the rod out. Moaning in relief, the blonde's body quivered as the pent up semen began slowly leaking from the tip of his cock. With a wicked grin Zack caught and held Seth's gaze, licking his lips sensuously as he leisurely bent between his master's suspended legs, tongue darting out to taste the seeping liquid. Whimpering and moaning, the blonde's body shuddered, hovering at the edge of a need that had been held back so long it didn't seem to know how to take the last step that would send him plummeting into blissful release. Taking his time, the incubus was lapping up the slowly leaking semen, like catching drips down an ice cream cone.

"Zack, please" Seth whispered hoarsely, aching to be pushed past that plateau.

Knowing the blonde was far beyond the time for teasing, Zack flashed one more grin at his master before plunging his mouth over the aching, swollen cock, taking it to the hilt and sucking hard as he began swiftly moving his head up and down over the rigid length, tongue twirling and teasing the engorged flesh. His efforts were quickly rewarded with a cry of pleasure, hot cum crashing into the back of his throat in waves as his pores opened to drink the super-charged energy. After swallowing every drop of the prolonged release, Zack removed his mouth from the limp organ to look up at Seth. Apparently the intense orgasm had been too much for the smaller man; he seemed to have passed out.

Meanwhile, the stalker had been continuing his tirade from the chair. The demon went over and grabbed the underwear nested in the man's discarded pants, balled up the tighty-whiteys and shoved them into the guy's mouth, muffling the complaints which trailed off as it became apparent no one was listening. 

Retrieving the harness and shock device from the table beside his unconscious master, Zack returned to the chair and crouched before it, holding up the thin metal rod for the stalker to see with a vindictive smirk. "You might want to hold still for this part. I don't much care either way, but I doubt you'd want a scratch that's sure to get infected inside your dick." Muffled screams, louder than the earlier complaints, filled the room as the man shook his head vehemently from side to side, thrashing against the restraints in an attempt to prevent the inevitable. Zack's large hand shot out, grabbing the man's erection (the demon wasn't sure how he felt about the guy having gotten hard watching him sucking Seth off, but at least it saved him the distasteful task of getting the stalker hard himself), and positioning the rod above it. With a whimper of fear, the man stilled as Zack skillfully slid the metal into the urethra, then quickly secured the harness, cinching it a bit tighter than necessary. Muffled protests resumed, then trebled as the incubus grabbed the control for the metal rod and turned the setting to an intermittent two.

That revenge probably should have been enough, but the demon felt the need to take it further. He wanted no doubt in the stalker's mind that Seth belonged to Zack and no one else. Positioned against the wall, the chair faced the tall bench on which the blonde rested. Going to the far side of the bench so the bastard's view remained unobstructed, Zack brushed his lips lightly over his master's, hand trailing gently over his cheek and down to his neck, resting on the quick but stable pulse that beat there. Realizing the smaller man was covered in sweat, the incubus began silently beating his wings, fanning the tepid drops away. The pulse beneath his fingers gradually slowed as Zack's left hand moved to brush tenderly through Seth's blonde spikes, lips kissing their way softly down to nuzzle the right side of his master's neck.

Quite a bit of time passed before Seth's eyes began trembling then blinking toward wakefulness. During that time, the stalker's muffled vocalizations went from furious (interspersed with whimpers) to angry (interspersed with whimpers) to worry (interspersed with whimpers) to pleading (interspersed with whimpers) to whimpering (interspersed with tears). Zack barely remembered the guy was there, too occupied with nuzzling Seth's neck, right hand lightly exploring the blonde's body, tracing the dip of his waist, the bone of his hip, insides of his thighs, plane of his stomach, the firm, lean muscles of his chest and arms, a slow, leisurely journey that always brought his fingers back to press lightly over the carotid artery, feeling the strong, steady beat beneath the skin. When he felt the pulse quicken, body stiffen, he lifted his head to find Seth staring wide-eyed at the ceiling, remembering where he was. 

A moment later, the blonde's body relaxed again, remembering who he was with. Then he frowned at Zack, tugging lightly against the restraints around his wrists and legs. "Why am I still-" The question was interrupted as the demon's lips claimed his in a deep, languid kiss that gradually increased in passion, eliciting moans and then a slightly frustrated growl as Seth's attempt to pull the incubus closer was thwarted by the straps around his wrists. He jiggled the chains in an effort to catch the demon's attention, but the tongue thrusting slowly in and out of his mouth distracted him. Over-sensitized skin trembled beneath feather-light caresses and though he'd expected to need days, at the least, to recover, Seth felt the slowly building passion making its way toward his growing erection.

"Nnnn..." the blonde moaned, turning his head and dragging his lips away from Zack's, "Wait, what are we doing? Why are we still here? I want to go home" he mumbled, though the way he moaned again and arched his head back to offer more skin to the mouth that had redirected its attention to his neck suggested his protests weren't really foremost on his mind at the moment.

"I want you. Now. I want to thrust deep into your tight heat, to hear your voice flooding my ears with sounds of your pleasure, to feel your heated, trembling skin against me" Zack murmured as his teeth brushed briefly around the rim of Seth's ear then nibbled lightly at the blonde's lobe.

A tiny thought in the back of Seth's mind tried to point out some inconsistency in the demon's behavior, but it was quickly lost in the fog of passion. "I want to be able to hold you too. Untie me" he suggested, needing some amount of control to increase the pace after Zack's words sent molten desire burning through the blonde's body.

"I will, but not yet" the demon responded, pushing the side table out of the way as he trailed his left hand slowly down Seth's body, moving around to position himself between the blonde's suspended legs. "Is it ok? I'll stop if you want me to" he added as he brushed a finger down the underside of his master's cock, eliciting a shudder of pleasure from the smaller man.

"Nnnh, don't stop" the blonde replied, ass squirming as if to say 'hey, don't forget about me', pre-cum dripping from his hard length, though after the earlier release there shouldn't be anything left.

Ejecting some lubricant from his tail into his hand, Zack proceeded to use his fingers to gently stretch and prepare the waiting ass, his other hand going back to trailing lightly over trembling skin. He gently scissored his fingers several times, adding a third finger and sliding them in further to press against the prostate. He was rewarded by another shudder of pleasure running through Seth's frame, strong enough to make the chains rattle.

The blonde writhed against the fingers stretching him as much as the restraints allowed, whimpering with need. "Zack, please don't make me wait" he begged.

"Don't worry," the demon smiled, "I'm not really into torture." Sliding his fingers out he turned the wheel on the wall beside him to raise Seth's legs a bit more, lifting the smaller man's hips off the bench and giving the tall incubus a better angle. Without further preamble, he gently inched his thick cock past Seth's entrance feeling the swing of his master's lower body against his gradually deepening thrusts. It felt good, but wasn't as good as in the imagined dream world. In reality, Seth's torso's weight on the bench limited the amount of swing. Curiosity satisfied, Zack reached above the blonde's head and unhooked the chain from the leather bindings around Seth's wrists. He was getting ready to unfasten the leather when his master's knees tightened against his waist, using the grip to anchor himself as he sat up, slipped his leather bound hands over Zack's head, careful not to scrape his arms against the tips of the sharp horns, and hugged him tightly. Before the demon could recover from his surprise, Seth began riding him, leaning back and using the chains as a pivot point, gravity and momentum thrusting him hard onto the thick cock as he moaned in pleasure, finally setting the pace he needed. Zack groaned, stilling his own movements to avoid throwing off his master's rhythm, hands resting lightly on the smaller man's hips just to keep him steady. Remembering their audience, the incubus moved his right wing to block the asshole's view. He deserved a lifetime of knowing exactly what he could never have, but this, this was for Zack and Seth alone. Movements growing more and more frenzied, the blonde's cries of pleasure came continuously, heedless of volume.

"Zack!" Seth panted as he rode the demon's thick, hard cock, burying it to the hilt with each thrust, "So good! So good! Love feeling you... deep inside! Fuck, I can't... I'm almost... Zack, now!"

Knowing what his master wanted, the incubus thrust his hips up, striking even deeper as he allowed himself release. As his seed burst into the smaller man, he felt Seth shudder with his own orgasm, cum spurting across their bellies between them. Bodies trembling with aftershocks, Zack's pores opening to savor the energy they'd created, they clung to each other as if afraid one or the other might disappear if they let go. Eventually the demon reached down and unbuckled the leather straps from the blonde's legs, then set him gently on the edge of the bench, ducking out of the circle of Seth's arms so he could undo the wrist restraints. Cupping the smaller man's cheek gently, Zack brushed their lips together, asking Seth to wait there for a few minutes, then turned to face the stalker.

"Where are Seth's wallet, keys and clothes?" he asked as his illusory jeans and t-shirt formed themselves over his naked body.

Tears were streaming down the man's face as he whimpered and moaned around the cloth in his mouth.

"Where. Are. Seth's. Things?" Zack repeated threateningly, having no pity for the man. The next mumble sounded something like 'ih-en' so the demon headed into the kitchen and returned a minute later with wallet and keys. "Sorry, your clothes were shredded" he informed his master. "Don't worry though, I can fly us home quickly. Should be too fast for anyone to see you."

"You had me at home" the blonde mumbled tiredly, starting to slide off the bench.

"Just one more minute" Zack requested, stopping Seth from getting up. Going to the front door, he pulled it open a crack, then went back to squat in front of the stalker.

"The only reason you're still breathing is that my master doesn't like bloodshed. We're going to leave now, and you will _never_ go anywhere near Seth again. Not to his work, not on the subway, not to his home, in fact, you might just want to leave the city altogether. Because if I do see your face again, I'll send you on a nice, long vacation. In the underworld. With a friend of mine. She's always looking for new, sturdy pets since her old ones keep breaking somehow. Understand?" The stalker nodded vehemently. "Good. Now, I'm going to ungag you and Seth and I are going to leave. Once we're gone, you can yell for help from one of your neighbors. Or sit here till your balls burst, makes no difference to me. Don't worry, I opened the front door so they'll be able to hear you past the soundproofing." Zack yanked the underwear from the man's mouth, and started to walk away then stopped, turned back with an evil smirk, and nudged the dial on the shock controller up to three. As the stalker clamped his lips shut to hold back his cries, the incubus went to his master, lifting him gently from the bench and cradling him in his arms as he went to the window, opened it, and jumped out. Two seconds of freefall later, Zack snapped his wings open to catch an updraft and they glided away, towards Seth's apartment on the other side of town.

 

*****

 

"Zack, don't leave me" Seth mumbled sleepily as the demon laid his freshly washed and towel-dried master on the bed, pulling the covers up to his chin before turning toward the door.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back" the incubus replied softly, gently squeezing the hand that had grabbed his, then placing it on the covers. "You need fluids" he added, heading toward the kitchen.

Several minutes later the blonde had wrestled himself into a sitting position, glass of orange juice being shakily held to his lips by weak arms trembling with fatigue. "Thanks" he said, handing the half-empty glass back to Zack, who gently but firmly pushed it back into his hands.

"You need to finish it before you sleep" the demon instructed.

"Why, what's in it?" Seth asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"It's just orange juice" Zack chuckled. "I told you, you need fluids. And vitamins and calories. Soup would probably be better, except I suspect you might be too tired to chew."

"Got that right" the blond murmured, taking a deep breath and then downing the rest of the cold juice. He started to hand the glass back to Zack, who caught it when it slipped from Seth's exhausted fingers, setting it on the nightstand then helping his master scoot back down under the covers. "Zack?" the blonde asked hesitantly after the incubus had climbed into bed beside him, worming his way under the covers and pulling Seth against his chest, large hands rubbing soothingly over his master's skin.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you... nevermind. I'm sorry about the fight we had this afternoon."

"Technically, yesterday afternoon" the demon corrected, hugging the blonde closer. "I'm sorry too. You were right, I shouldn't have been avoiding... I mean, I should have been eating regularly."

"Will it start the fight all over again if I ask why you were avoiding having sex with me?"

Zack sighed, resting his chin on the top of Seth's head. "I don't want another fight, and besides, you deserve an answer, even if I don't understand it myself..." the incubus replied, organizing the vague reasoning in his mind before continuing. "I... I know you love me. You're human, it's natural for you. But demons don't have emotions. I'm not capable of returning your love. I should have left as soon as I realized; wanted to - you deserve someone who can love you back. Yet somehow I just couldn't leave. For one thing, I'd promised I'd stay as long as you wanted me, but more than that, I didn't want to be apart from you, even though I knew the longer we were together, the harder it would be when the time came to part."

"But why would we have to part? If you have no emotions, what does it matter to you what I feel?"

"I... I felt it. That night on the roof of your work. At the time I didn't know what the feeling was, but later when you said... anyway, once I made the connection-"

"Wait a minute, when I said what?" Seth interrupted.

"It doesn't ma-"

"No, it _does_ matter; what did I say?"

Zack sighed. "You said you loved me. That's when I realized that was what I'd felt through you that night on the roof."

"Wait, when did I say I love you?"

"That night you went down on me, afterward, as you were going to sleep. You don't remember?"

"Not specifically, but it was true, I do love you. So _that's_ why you haven- hadn't touched me since then?"

"Like I said, I thought it would be better for you if you found someone human who could love you back. You wouldn't do that as long as you were wasting your love on me, right?" the incubus explained.

"I wouldn't do that even if I weren't 'wasting' my love on you" Seth replied, adding audible air quotes around the word 'wasting'. "Humans lie. Feelings change. People leave. I'd rather be alone than get used to having someone only to wind up by myself again anyway. But you promised you'd stay, as long as I wanted you. Because you need me, my energy at least. And then you stopped taking my energy and I had nothing left to bind you to me, no way to keep you by my side."

"I'm sorry" Zack apologized, hugging the blonde closer again. "I won't hold back anymore; couldn't even if I wanted to."

"Yeah, need to keep your strength up in case I get myself kidnapped again." Seth chuckled, covering the shiver induced by the still-fresh memory his own words triggered. "Speaking of, I get that you had to do the dream sex because you were short on energy, and after that you sucked me off to give me the release I needed (and thank you for that!), which gave you plenty more energy, but why the third time?"

"Seeing you in trouble and being unable to help definitely shook me up, but the idea that someone other than me had touched you... I realized right then that I didn't want anyone else's hands on you, that I didn't want to let you go. The third time was my affirmation of that; to him, to you, and to myself. Incubi aren't supposed to be possessive, but I want you to be mine and mine alone. Is that too presumptuous of me?"

"Not at all" Seth grinned sleepily, thinking that sounded very much like an emotion, and the name of that emotion was love. "I'll never ask for anything you can't give me, just stay with me and let me love you. Share your time with me and I'll share my energy with you. 'Kay?"

"Sounds good to me" Zack murmured as Seth snuggled deeper into his embrace, sleep taking him quickly once the last worry had been chased from his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few further notes: 
> 
> 1) sorry this took so long to post. Either I've forgotten how long it used to take me to write, my writing skills have slowed with rustiness after 10+ years of not writing, or, most likely, some combination of the two. hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to write, but realistically, it'll probably take longer, since I don't have anything but the outline done on it (had the first page and a half done on this one when I picked it back up). So while I should have some uninterrupted writing time over the next couple days, realistically it'll probably take at least a week before the last chapter goes up, sorry.
> 
> 2) after looking over my old outlines, I realized this chapter went in a slightly different direction than previously intended. in my original outline, Zack had to let the stalker bring Seth to orgasm, thereby giving Zack the energy to manifest. after which he... well, basically did what he did in this version, just maybe a bit more sadistic toward the stalker :D would that version have been better than this one? not sure, but the truth is, I just don't care for noncon. especially against someone in love with someone else. Love always comes to the rescue just before penetration. I had toyed with the idea of Zack possessing the stalker, but when I picked up the reins on the chapter, I wound up going with the body connection thing. poor stalker guy didn't get any pleasure for his trouble. didn't even get a name. not that he deserved either.  
> anyway...
> 
> 3) silly me, I forgot how many people don't know what an incubus is. well, no, I know a lot of people don't know that, but I forget how many people don't know what a succubus is. so when I explained in the first chapter that incubi were male versions of succubi, that doesn't really clarify for some people. so, as defined by dictionary.com: 
> 
> succubus: noun, plural succubi [suhk-yuh-bahy] 1. a demon in female form, said to have sexual intercourse with men in their sleep. 
> 
> incubus: noun, plural incubi [in-kyuh-bahy], incubuses. 1. an imaginary demon or evil spirit supposed to descend upon sleeping persons, especially one fabled to have sexual intercourse with women during their sleep. 
> 
> huh, never looked that up before. Zack takes offense at the word 'imaginary'. Just 'cause you can't see him doesn't mean he's not there ;) also, those weren't all the definitions, i only included the ones pertinent to this fic :D one more observation... interesting that the guys' excuse for wet dreams is a demon while the girls' excuse is an _imaginary_ demon or _evil_ spirit. mmhm.
> 
> 4) sheesh, how many notes do i need? i think that's all, really, just wanted to say, i wanted to get this posted soon as it was done, so i only managed 6 proofreads or so (only 2 after the chapter was completely finished). so as always, corrections, suggestions and comments always welcome :D


	5. Of Demons and Contracts - part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having finally come to an agreement to stay together, Seth and Zack should be in for uncomplicated bliss from now on, right? Sure. Because life always works that way.

Stretching his wings into the cool night breeze, Zack rolled his shoulders then returned his gaze to the street below. He'd seen no sign of the stalker in the past week, and yesterday, when he'd flown over to check the man's apartment while Seth was sleeping, the place was empty. Good. The man was still troubling his master's dreams, but at least he wasn't making things worse. The day after the incident, Seth had slept the untroubled, deep slumber of exhaustion, sleeping in until it was almost too late for him to make his shift. Of course, Zack had suggested the blonde stay home; expected it, really. But Seth had insisted on not missing work, saying something about not letting fear control his life. So he'd gone to work that night, the incubus secretly following, invisible to all. When he'd gotten home and crawled into bed, he'd tossed and turned, moaning in his sleep, waking abruptly for no apparent reason, even with Zack's comforting, protective presence beside him. The following night, the blonde hadn't gone to work, not out of fear or tiredness but because he'd had to go to the after-hours clinic to get antibiotics for a UTI. Not being scheduled for the next two days, he'd only missed that one night, going to work on Tuesday as though nothing had happened. Makeup hid the dark circles under his eyes caused by lack of sleep. Zack had followed invisibly again, as he has every day since. 

Weeks ago, his master had said 'no more appearances at work', hence the need to hide himself from anyone who could see him, even Seth. There was no point asking the blonde to get a different, safer job. When the demon had brought the subject up weeks ago, after finding he didn't care for having throngs of people ogling his master's sexy body gyrating above their heads, Seth had replied not only was he getting paid to exercise, saving him the time and money of going to a gym, but he actually _loved_ dancing. The facts that he had a fixed schedule, got two days off in a row every week, only worked 5 hrs a day, with over an hour of that being breaks, and he made more in a 25 hour week than most unskilled workers made in 40+ hours, those were all just icing on top.

Neon lights flickering off as the last few patrons exited pulled Zack from his thoughts. Leathery ebon wings beat the night lifting him into the air, then clamped around him as he dove into the alley. Wings snapping open again at the last second to slow his descent, he landed lightly among the grime and dumpsters. Ten minutes later his master emerged from the club's side door, hurrying toward the subway, and the incubus fell into step, unseen and unheard, behind him.

*****

"I'm home" Seth's voice called from the hallway.

"Welcome back" Zack replied, drying his hands on a dishtowel as he came to meet his master, taking the blonde's coat from his hands and hanging it on its hook as he brushed a kiss across the smaller man's brow. "Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes. Did you want to shower first?"

Answering with a grin, mischief twinkling in azure eyes, Seth said "Dunno, did you want to join me?"

"Always. But your dinner and desire seem to be in disagreement" the demon chuckled.

"I'm not all that hungry..." the blonde said suggestively.

"I am," Zack grinned, "Which means you need your energy. Now," he added, giving his master a light smack on his perfect ass, "get your butt into the shower while I finish your dinner.

"Hey, who's the master here?" Seth pouted, though he obediently went and grabbed his pajamas then headed for the bathroom.

Chuckling again, the incubus headed back to the kitchen to check the vegetarian chili in the crock-pot, make the salad, set the table, microwave and butter a large, soft dinner roll, and have everything waiting and hot just as the blonde emerged from the bathroom, clean, dressed, and toweling his hair.

"Smells good" Seth commented, tucking a leg under him as he slid into his seat, tossing the damp towel over Zack's chair.

When the demon returned from hanging the towel properly in the bathroom, the blonde had already started on his meal. Smiling at the domestic turn his existence seemed to have taken, Zack took his own seat, watching his master eat in silence. It was definitely a good thing Seth had thought to introduce him to the internet after that early smoke-detector incident. Books were good for learning things, but the information highway was infinitely better. Having that access to limitless resources had allowed the incubus to find slow-cooking meals that he could start as soon as his master left, allowing him to catch up just before Seth boarded the subway train. Then on the way home he'd fly ahead once they were off the train and on the street, making sure things would be ready at the right time. Alternatively, he'd found quick meals he could have ready to be cooked before he left, then just whip them up when he got back. Anything to keep his master safe and happy. Or at least as happy as possible. Seth didn't usually talk much over dinner, but he used to eat fairly quickly, smiling at the good food and thoughts of 'dessert'. Now he ate a little slower and the smile on his face appeared slightly artificial, though he still seemed to enjoy the food. Zack had also noticed the blonde practically jumped out of his skin any time he was jostled on the train or sidewalks. Understandable. According to sites on the internet (another reason to be thankful for knowing how to use it), it would take time for him to feel safe again.

*****

Nuzzling his master's neck, Zack rolled onto his back, wings becoming intangible and invisible, and pulled Seth on top of him. Grinning, the smaller man sat up, pulling his pajama top off over his head as his hips gyrated lightly, rubbing their arousals together through the cloth of their pants. Zack's plain black tee was gone too, disappearing before the blonde's face had reemerged from his shirt. Small hands explored the demon's broad, firm chest, tracing over muscled hills and valleys, along the ridge of the clavicle. Leaning down, Seth nibbled lightly, chasing his fingers along the ridge, then crawled forward a bit to capture Zack's mouth, fingers tangling in thick, midnight hair. 

Continuing the spirit of adventure, the blonde's tongue delved into the depths of the incubus's mouth, wrestling an overzealous tongue into submission before tracing over teeth and roof, then thrusting in and out as his hips began rocking against the demon's stomach. Curious fingers traced the thin, spiraled bone of Zack's horns, eliciting a rumble of pleasure. The bone wasn't physically sensitive, of course, but for some reason, his master's willingness, eagerness even, to touch his most demonic features... it pleased the incubus in a way he couldn't even begin to understand. He pushed himself up onto an elbow to lessen their height difference, sucking on the tongue thrusting into his mouth as his free hand slid down Seth's side, pushing gently at the blonde's hip. Taking the hint, the blonde scooted his hips back down till their arousals aligned and resumed the slow gyrations. Long, satisfying moments passed as Zack listened to his master's sounds of pleasure, felt growing passion emanating from the blonde in waves, taste growing denser, more flavorful. 

For the past week, Seth had been demanding sex every night, but the incubus had declined, insisting his master needed time to at least get over the infection. Last night was the first they'd fucked since the incident, and the blonde had been wildly into it, bar a few almost-hidden flinches. Looked like tonight was going to be nearly the same, the exception being their reversed positions. The demon hoped his master would like feeling more in control. Although, not completely, Zack decided, sliding his tail under the elastic waistband of Seth's pajamas to reach the shorter man's ass. Grinning at the lack of underwear, the incubus injected lube before sliding in to stretch and prepare the tight sheath. A low sound of pleasure rewarded his efforts as Seth threw his head back, hands on the demon's chest, and arched into the tail's thrusts. Several minutes later, loud moans echoed around the room, interspersed with pleas for more. With a mischievous grin, Zack withdrew his tail, eliciting a whimper of disappointment from the blonde which turned into a gasp of surprise as the demon lifted his master easily by the waist, and used his tail to tug the pants down and off. Tossing the pajamas on the floor as his own jeans disappeared, his tail then moved to coat his arousal with lubricant, smearing it quickly then holding his cock in place as he set the blond down, straddling the demon's hips, thick, hard erection pressed against the entrance. The incubus left his big hands on Seth's hips but didn't pull down, preferring to let his master go from there. Hips wiggled, getting the hard length in just the right spot, sliding down slowly until just the tip was inside, then stopped and the blonde's twinkling blue gaze caught and held Zack's emerald one. Several moments passed as the demon tried to puzzle out the different emotions flitting across his master's mobile face. And then the incubus let out a growl of pleasure as Seth's hips slammed down without warning, sheathing Zack's length in his master's well-lubed warmth.

 

"Nngh, so good" the blonde murmured, grinding down to make sure he'd taken in every inch of the demon's hard rod, then he circled his hips, enjoying the unaccustomed horizontal movement, pre-cum dripping from his own erection. "More!" he cried, throwing his head back again as his movements changed direction and he began riding Zack's cock, repeatedly thrusting himself down hard and fast, panting and moaning as the pressure gathered, nearing release. Feeling a light touch on his cock, Seth tried to hide his flinch, movements only hitching a second before he grabbed Zack's hand and brought it to his mouth, licking and sucking the fingers as his passion-clouded gaze found the demon's eyes once more. Emerald depths reflected understanding and Seth smiled, hips picking up their pace as the blonde whimpered in need around the digits between his lips. Knowing what his master needed, the incubus began thrusting his hips up, meeting the blonde's plunges, matching speed, prostate sending sparks of pleasure through the smaller man as the pressure in his groin built higher and higher until he could take no more. Large hands on his hips pulled him down hard as Zack's hips thrust up one last time, thick cock buried deep inside as wave after wave of his hot seed filled the blonde. Almost as if the demon had known how close Seth was, the release triggered Seth's own and he cried out, head thrown back once more as his body shuddered with aftershocks of pleasure, cock continuing to twitch and release more fluid onto Zack's stomach. The incubus was practically purring beneath him, as Seth felt the heat radiating from his spent body being drawn away and down, cool air breezing in to replace it. Slowly raising his hips, the blond let the demon's length slide out, leaning forward to kiss Zack's smiling lips as large hands roamed up from Seth's hips to rub tenderly over the smaller man's back. Just before their lips met, the incubus disappeared and the blonde fell onto the bed, his kiss landing on the pillow instead.

 

*****

With a growl of frustration, Seth threw the covers off, stomping toward the kitchen and barely resisting slamming the bedroom door shut on the way. No point waking the neighbors. Grabbing a lighter from the drawer and pulling a clove cigarette from the pack in the freezer, the blonde turned toward the hallway, paused, then grabbed a second cigarette. Cupping the two cloves in his hand to warm them he grabbed his keys off the hall table then slipped them into the pocket of his pajama pants after closing and locking the door. A short elevator ride later he was on the rooftop patio, one unlit cig in the ashtray, the lit cig in his mouth as he methodically kicked the brick wall around the elevator shaft in an attempt to relieve anxiety. He wasn't normally a violent person, but the repeated motions were soothing. Smoking also wasn't something he did often, but the cloves didn't contain nicotine and it also helped calm him.

Earlier that night, he'd searched the apartment, calling Zack's name over and over, but the incubus had not reappeared. Even after he'd given up looking, knowing the demon was gone, he'd still continued calling Zack's name until his voice was hoarse and he collapsed onto the bed, thoughts chasing themselves around his head till he finally managed to drift into a fitful sleep. Only to wake often, nightmares echoing in the empty room. Eventually he'd given up trying to sleep and come up here to smoke and kick a brick wall.

Quiet rustling had him spinning, back pressed against the wall he'd just been punishing, fists raised defensively. A buxom, blond young woman was looking at him morosely and Seth started to relax, recognizing the form Zack had worn the first time they'd met. Then the shorter man's face grew hard and he let fly a right hook with all the strength he could muster behind it. Infuriatingly, the incubus caught the punch easily in her left hand.

"Hey, it's me" Zack said, changing back to his normal form, free hand plucking the clove cig from Seth's left fist and bringing it to his mouth to take a drag.

"I _know_ it's you" the blonde ground out, glaring. "Where the _fuck_ have you been?"

"Sorry, really, I'm very, very sorry. I didn't go by choice. We seem to have a complication."

"And what would that be?" Seth asked, removing his fist from the demon's palm and snatching his cigarette back.

"Remember when you found me, I told you about Mike, the guy who'd summoned me? He and his wife just split for good and he's gone back to dreaming of his college girlfriend. I mentioned that his contract hadn't officially terminated, right? And since it precedes yours, I have to appear when he calls. Damn! This sucks. I want to stay with you but... the contract binds me, I don't have any choice."

"So if you have to go back to your previous master, why are you here now?" the blonde ground out, blinking tears out of his eyes. Though he'd known there was a possibility of this happening, he had somehow come to expect Zack to stay forever, like he'd promised. Apparently fate had different ideas. As it always seemed to when it came to Seth's relationships. He must have done something really awful in a previous life to wrack up this much bad karma. Maybe it would have been better if he'd never met the incubus. Wanting something you've never had isn't nearly as bad as getting it and then losing it.

"I told you, _I want to stay with you._ We can work this out. The only time I have to go to him is when he's dreaming. Or daydreaming. Or fantasizing. Or thinking about her. Most of the time, I should be able to stay here."

"Sure. Stay here. You'll only be popping out every.... three minutes or so?"

"You're exaggerating. Probably more like ten minutes." Zack teased half-heartedly. "Really though, as far as random thoughts go, I'd only be gone seconds. Only when he's dreaming/fantasizing would I be gone for any significant amount of time."

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'm sure you disappearing in the middle of sex to go get your other boyfriend off won't put a damper on the mood at all."

" _Not_ boyfriend. More like... employer? Person who contracted me."

"Somehow that doesn't sound any better. Worse actually" Seth frowned. "Makes it sound like you're a whore who has to leave a preferred john to go fuck a fat old businessman who has to much power for you to decline."

Zack scowled. "You've known I was an incubus from the beginning. It's not a job, it's what I am."

"I _know_ that, it's just... I... I thought maybe... maybe I was... ...nevermind. Just go finish your contract. I'll be fine." Seth's voice was quiet, shaky. Turning away from the demon, he went to the ashtray, snuffed out his clove and lit the other one, drawing in a shuddering breath.

"Seth, you _are_ special. There's no way I'm-" Zack followed the blond, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder, which disappeared as the sentence cut off.

Dejected, Seth sank onto the wrought iron love seat, staring at his slippered feet as they swung back and forth, scuffing the rooftop. A few silent drops fell onto his knees before he blinked the moisture away, concentrating on the steady scrape of his slippers and the slow drags on his clove cigarette. 

By the time Zack reappeared, wordlessly sitting beside the blonde and putting an arm around him to pull the shorter man against his side, Seth was almost finished with his smoke. The blonde didn't look at the demon sitting beside him, but slumped sadly against the taller man.

After a few minutes of silence, Seth snuffed out his cig, then stood up resolutely. "You should go back to him" he said softly, staring at the rooftop. "Once your contract with him is officially ended, then you can come back if you want. But I don't think I can handle you randomly disappearing without warning, any time of the night or day."

"Seth," Zack sighed, "You said just a week ago if this happened we'd deal with it. Why are you running away? That's not dealing, that's avoiding."

"I'm not running anywhere, you're the one who's leaving."

"You know what I meant. We can find a solution to this, we just have to think."

"I just gave you a solution. Stay with him till your contract ends properly, then come back."

"That doesn't work, on several levels" the incubus insisted, tucking a finger under the smaller man's chin to tilt his head up, though Seth still avoided his gaze. "First, there's no telling how long he's going to want to keep me. Second, I don't want to leave you here alone; you need comfort and security right now. Third, once my contract with him officially ends I won't be able to come back here, I'll go directly back to the underworld."

"What? Why? His contract may take precedence, but you still have a contract with me, right?" Seth asked.

"... not exactly. You... kind of cancelled our contract last week."

"Umm... I think I'd remember that."

"I don't think you did it on purpose," Zack clarified. "but you told me to 'go to hell. Literally.' Apparently that counted as contract termination; I haven't felt bound to you since then, and there's been a slight pull toward returning to the underworld, though still having the open contract with Mike has allowed me to resist it."

"Can't we make a new contract?" the blonde asked, breath catching in his chest as he realized his hasty angered words had broken whatever hold he'd had on the demon.

"Not while my contract with Mike is active. I was able to make one when we met because he'd put his fantasy on hold, not abandoned it altogether. If he wanted to take a break again I could start another deal with you, but we'd be back in the same situation; his would still take precedence if he wanted to resume the original agreement. And if he ends the contract permanently, I'll be pulled straight back to the underworld, no time to swing by and make a new pact. But we can still work this out."

"How?"

"Let's go back to your apartment and we can ta-"

Seth sighed as the incubus disappeared mid-sentence again, then went back down to wait in his room for Zack to get back.

 

*****

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Seth went to answer the door, Zack following behind. "Wait, shouldn't you... change form or something?" the blonde asked, pausing with his hand on the doorknob.

Wings, horn and tail disappeared with a shrug. "I doubt it matters, but this should be fine" the incubus said, motioning for the blonde to open the door.

Hesitantly, Seth pulled the door open, stifling a yawn. A smiling, pixie-like face greeted him, framed by vibrant red, straight, short hair with a longer lock on either side that curved in toward the chin. Freckles danced across her small nose and under her wide green eyes, which looked up at the blonde. Seth was 5'5", usually close to even on height with women, but she was uncommonly small, maybe 4'10" or 4'11", wearing a rainbow colored halter top with black yoga pants. The man standing behind her was only a few inches taller than Seth, with long, straight, dark brown hair, amber-brown eyes framed by gold wire-rimmed glasses, wearing a casual light brown suit and white dress shirt, top buttons open to expose a v of rich, mocha skin. "Hi. You must be Lissa and Jay. Come in" Seth offered, stepping back and welcoming them into the apartment.

"Hey, Seth, right?" the young woman asked, slipping off her sweat jacket and reaching past the blonde to hang it on one of the hooks behind the door. "Shoes on or off?" she asked with a big smile, white teeth bright behind rose pink lips.

"Oh, umm... whichever's more comfortable for you. I usually take mine off, but it doesn't matter either way."

Kicking her shoes off under the hall table, the girl bounced off down the hall, finding her way to the kitchen table and plunking into a chair. Meanwhile, Zack hung Jay's jacket and Jay took off his shoes, placing them under the table next to Seth's and straightening Lissa's as the two exchanged greetings. Seth just watched nervously, then followed the taller men to the table.

"Thank-you for coming on such short notice." Zack said once they were all seated.

"No problem at all!" Lissa exclaimed as Jay opened his mouth to reply. "I was getting a bit stir-crazy anyway, definitely needed a break!"

"Lissa," Jay admonished, "remember what we talked about?"

"What? I'm not being bad, Seth would tell me if I was bothering him, wouldn't you, Seth?"

"Err... I..."

"Of course he would. Don't worry, I'll be on my best behavior, but I'm not gonna not be myself, that would be lying" she gushed. "Hey, you got any pop in this place?"

"I think there's-"

"I'll get it!" The red-headed bundle of energy jumped up and bounced over to the fridge, pulling it open, finding the Mountain Dew and setting the big bottle on the counter as she began rummaging through the cupboards looking for a glass. "Anyone else want some?"

"Lissa!" Jay exclaimed.

"Umm... it's ok, really, she's fine" Seth assured Jay. "I'll take a glass too please" he added to the girl, blushing at letting a guest serve herself, not to mention her host in his own home. But he got the impression it wouldn't do any good to try to rein her in and besides, she seemed interesting. Not to mention it didn't look like Seth would have to struggle to find things to talk about with her, or even to talk at all. This was the first part of Zack's plan. He'd invited his friend Jay and his contracted human, Lissa, to stay with Seth until he got Mike to dismiss him for good. Then Seth wouldn't be alone, and hopefully wouldn't have his sleep constantly interrupted by his companion's disappearances as well as the nightmares. The second part of his plan was to get Mike to forget about his college girlfriend, thereby dismissing Zack back to the underworld. Jay would tell Seth as soon as Zack was back in hell, the blonde would call him and form a contract, then all would be well. As long as none of the dozens of things that could go wrong happened. As Lissa brought two glasses of soda over and plopped back into her chair, pushing one over to her host, Seth rapped his knuckles lightly on the underside of the table; knock on wood.

"Oh, speaking of being ourselves, Jay? Seth already knows, right?" The first was addressed to her companion, the second to Zack.

"Lissa, even if he knows, that doesn't mean we need to flaunt... it's not polite. Not everyone is as blissfully easygoing as you are" Jay admonished before the other demon could answer.

Seth looked at his incubus curiously, not sure what their guests were talking about. Shrugging, Zack allowed his horns, tail, and half-furled wings to reappear. "It's ok Jay, Seth doesn't mind."

"It's the principle" Jay grumbled, rubbing at his temples as though to chase away a headache. Nevertheless, his demonic attributes made their own appearance; leathery wings (dark brown, rather than black like his friend's), short horns (whitish-tan and somewhat thick while Zack's were grey-white and thinner), and brown tail (which looked just as malleable as the black tail Seth was familiar with). "And Lissa, if you can't be quiet for five minutes, I'll have to muzzle you."

"Oooh, promise?" she asked, scrunching her nose and sticking her tongue out at Jay, who responded with a pointed look. Sitting primly in her chair in response, she placed a hand over her mouth with an attempt to look serious and innocent that had Seth stifling a giggle.

"So, where were w-" Zack disappeared mid-sentence and Seth sighed. Jay nodded understandingly while Lissa looked around the room and under the table trying to find where the other incubus had gone, hand still held over her mouth.

"Umm, sorry" the blonde apologized. "He'll be back as soon as he can. Meanwhile, I can show you around the apartment. And thank you again for agreeing to help." he added sheepishly. "I don't mind being by myself normally, but... well, Zack said you'd need to be here to tell me when to summon him anyway." There wasn't really any need to explain how and why he was having nightmares that made it difficult to sleep in an empty apartment.

"Actually, you're helping us as much as we're helping you" Jay said as he watched Lissa bound ahead of them on the tour, opening cabinets and drawers, flopping onto furniture, checking the view from the windows. "She gets bored easily which makes her antsy and even more hyper, and if they try to calm her by upping her medication dose too much she can't see me anymore, and then she's completely unmanageable. The place we were at was getting close to that med level so we were going to have to leave soon anyway. Being able to stay here should be a good change for her, and I've got a three month supply on her meds so we have time before needing to find a new place."

"By 'place' you mean..."

"Mental care facility. Zack didn't tell you?"

"He didn't. But that's ok, Zack knows me, I'm sure he figured it wasn't important, which it's not" Seth assured quickly. 

"Still, he should have told you. But it's not like she's dangerous or anything. Well, to anyone other than herself. And I'm here to watch her. Actually, she's not really clinically insane, mostly just severe ADHD and mildly bipolar. The doctors keep including her hallucinations of some demon named Jay as part of her symptoms, leading to a misdiagnosis of schizophrenia. But that lets her stay in mental facilities and get treatment that helps so it works out well enough." Jay was fondly watching his pixie of an owner flitting about the apartment as though she had wings.

"Isn't it hard to... um... eat in a place like that?" the blonde wondered.

"Not if we confine it to dreams."

"Really? But... I mean, sure, it can be a lot more creative, but... it's just not the same. Is it?"

"She prefers it that way. And she does have an amazing imagination" the earth-toned demon shrugged with a smile.

"Well, to each their own, I suppose. If that's how you both like it then good for you!" Seth smiled as Lissa preceded them into the last room of the tour.

"There's only one bedroom and only one bed?" the red-head asked as she hopped up onto the king-sized bed and began bouncing.

"Lissa! Don't-"

"No, it's ok Jay, she can bounce on the bead. Just don't hurt yourself Lissa."

"I won't, I'm an expert bed-jumper-oner!"

"Sorry," Jay apologized to his host, "she's excited to be in a new place."

"It's no problem, really. In fact..." Seth grinned and climbed up onto the head of the bed, standing unsteadily as he got his balance, then began jumping in time with his guest.

"Yay!" Lissa exclaimed, grabbing the blonde's hands as they bounced together. "This... is... so... much... fun!..." she grinned, each word punctuated with a bounce. "Oh!" Letting go of Seth's hands, she crossed her legs mid-air and landed seated, bouncing a few times before settling. "I forgot. Why's there only one bedroom?"

"Li-"

"There's only one bedroom because I only ever needed one until now" the blonde chuckled, interrupting Jay's admonishment and imitating Lissa's actions, landing cross-legged facing her. "Don't worry, the couch folds out into a bed; Zack and I will sleep there, and you and Jay can sleep here."

"Oh, but can't we-"

"There's no need to put you out of your bed" Jay interrupted his owner. "Lissa is small and can sleep just about anywhere, the couch would be more than sufficient, no need to even unfold it."

"Lissa may fit on the couch, but you wouldn't" Seth countered.

"Why would I need to?" Jay queried, eyebrow raised in curiosity. "I don't sleep."

"You don't?" 

"Of course not. Incubi don't need sleep, just energy from humans."

"Really? But Zack always sleeps with me. Err, I mean sleeps beside me on the bed" the blonde elaborated, correctly interpreting the earth-toned demon's smirk at the first part of his statement.

"He may lay beside you on the bed, but I doubt he sleeps. I've never tried it myself, but as far as I know, no incubus has ever been able to sleep."

"Huh. Wonder why he never said anything."

"Because I like watching you sleep and I don't want you to be self-conscious about it" Zack replied, appearing behind Seth on the bed and pulling the smaller man back into his lap. "And you talk too much, Jay."

"When did you get back? Were you eavesdropping?" the blonde demanded, turning his head to look up reprovingly at the large incubus behind him.

"I wasn't listening in, just heard the last couple sentences as I was sneaking up behind to surprise you" Zack smiled, leaning down to brush his lips lightly over Seth's as his arms tightened around the smaller man. "So, what did I miss?"

"We looked around the house and now we're talking about where everyone will sleep. Or not sleep. Hey, Jay, you never told me you don't sleep." Lissa replied, jumping up to go and tug on her incubus' lapels. "Why didn't you tell me that? What do you do all night?"

"I keep you safe. You know I'm always watching out for you, right?"

"I know, you're the best!" the girl exclaimed, jumping up to throw her arms around Jay's neck in a big hug, feet hanging above the floor. Smiling, the incubus lifted her higher, settling her easily onto his forearm. Seth blinked at the affectionate display, thinking they looked more like father and daughter than lovers, then blushed at the idea.

"So," Zack said, clearing his throat, "sleeping arrangements? Why don't Lissa and Seth just share the bed? It's plenty big enough."

"Yay, sleep-over!" Lissa exclaimed, squirming out of Jay's grip and landing on her knees on the bed in front of Seth and Zack, grabbing the blonde's hands and waving their linked arms out and in like a child's game of London Bridge, bouncing a bit as she sing-songed "Sleep-over, sleep-over, sleep-over."

"Lissa, you can't share a bed with a boy" Jay sternly interrupted her playing.

"Why not?" Lissa and Zack asked simultaneously, the former collapsing into giggles and crying "Jinx, you owe me a coke!", the latter adding "It's not like there'd be any unnecessary tension between them. What do you think, Seth?"

"I don't see any problem with it if she doesn't mind."

"See? All settled" the raven-haired demon grinned. 

"But... he's a _boy_!" Jay complained.

"Who has zero interest in girls, and Lissa isn't interested in boys or girls or anyone who isn't you, so why not?" Zack pressed.

"It's just... she's clingy... and she talks in her sleep" the earth-toned incubus mumbled, cheeks darkening, gaze lowering.

"Pleeeeease?" the red-head asked, crawling over to where Jay stood beside the bed and looking up at him with begging eyes.

"I guess it's acceptable" the incubus relented, hand going to his temple with a sigh.

"Yay!" the young woman exclaimed, jumping back into his arms and encircling his neck as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's taking so long. I knew this chapter would be longer, but... silly Lissa keeps interrupting every time I try to move the story forward, and she's so cute I just can't stop her hehe. so yeah, I got to page 19 and realized I still have quite a way to go, so wound up splitting the chapter into two parts. and even with Lissa's interruptions I seem to be picking up the pace on my writing a bit, so hopefully I'll be posting the last of the fic within a week. hopefully. by the way, sorry, no foursomes in the fic. might post a follow-up fic at some point in the future centering on lissa and jay though. but not sure if i'll post it, lissa's history's a bit... yeah, not sure if i'll post it, assuming I even get it written.


	6. Of Demons and Contracts - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having finally come to an agreement to stay together, Seth and Zack should be in for uncomplicated bliss from now on, right? Sure. Because life always works that way.

"Mmm, home-cooked food is yummy!" Lissa exclaimed, digging into her baked chicken and roasted potatoes and veggies.

"Glad you like it, but really, it would've been much better if Zack had been able to finish cooking it" Seth replied, frowning at the slightly dry chicken and the side dish that hadn't browned properly. All he'd had to do was cook the food; the incubus had prepared everything between absences while Seth watched Lissa play video games, and left specific instructions on how to cook it if he wasn't back when it needed to go into the oven. Inwardly, the blonde grumbled about weekends that left too much alone time for 9-5 workers like Mike.

"No way, this was great!" the girl insisted, swiping a finger across her empty plate and licking off the chicken juice and seasoned olive oil. "Much better than hospital food!"

"Lissa, don't eat so fast, you'll give yourself a stomach ache" Jay warned.

Sticking her tongue out at her incubus, the girl jumped up and set her plate in the sink, turning the water on to run over it as she opened the freezer. "What's for desser- oooh, you have ice cream!" She was pulling the pint of mint-chocolate chip from the freezer and rummaging through the cupboards for bowls when Seth rushed over and shut the water off, not wanting it wasted. "You want some too, right?" she asked her host.

"Sure" Seth replied, going back to the table to finish his meal. He grinned as the heaping bowl landed in front of him, Lissa taking hers to her chair opposite his. He'd barely finished half his dinner but he chuckled, pushing the food aside to pull the dessert closer.

"You're not planning on eating that before finishing your meal" a deep, familiar voice insisted, warm breath washing over Seth's ear.

"Zack!" Seth complained, jumping at the nearness of the voice, a thrill running through him at the breath against his sensitive ear. "Stop doing that, you're going to give me a heart attack."

"Sorry," the incubus replied, arms wrapping around the smaller man as he nuzzled Seth's neck from behind, "I'm just feeling a bit left out."

" _You_ feel left out? You're the one who keeps popping off to make out with another guy" the blonde groused.

"Seth, you know I'd much rather stay here with you" Zack murmured quietly against Seth's ear, arms tightening.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just a bit tired" the blonde sighed, rubbing a hand tenderly over the arms encircling him.

"I know" the demon whispered, then straightened up at a pointed cough from Jay, a reminder that the lovers weren't alone in the room. "Now," he said, grabbing the bowl of ice cream and setting it in the freezer, closing and putting away the pint while he was at it. "Dinner first. Dessert later."

"Yes, sir!" Seth replied teasingly with a salute as he obligingly pulled his plate back to finish his food.

 

*****

 

"Nnn... no... can't... hurts..." Seth's eyes snapped opened as he sat bolt upright in bed. The dregs of the dream were chased away as thin but surprisingly strong arms around his waist pulled him back onto the bed, their owner mumbling something incoherent. From his position leaning against the wall next to Lissa's side of the bed, Jay raised an eyebrow, the expression only discernable due to the soft glow from the night-light the girl required. "I'm fine" the blonde whispered, settling into his pillow and closing his eyes. The young woman pulled him closer, arms tightening as though he was an oversized teddy bear. Unexpectedly, the unyielding hold comforted him, allowing him to slip back into slumber before he'd had time to fully wake.

From the doorway where he'd just reappeared, Zack nodded his thanks to Jay. One of his black wings stretched across the room to brush lightly over Seth's cheek, then began gently fanning away dream-induced sweat. Worry and longing shone from his green eyes as he watched his preferred master, wing continuing to stir a soft breeze over the bed until the incubus disappeared a while later and Jay took over fanning so the blonde wouldn't be disturbed by the abrupt cessation of wind. Seth squirmed in Lissa's grasp anyway, some part of him sensing Zack's absence, but he remained asleep.

 

*****

 

"But I don't wanna stay here." Lissa pouted. "Why can't I go with you?"

Seth sighed. "I told you, I have to go to work. You'd get- I wouldn't be able to keep you company" the blonde corrected himself, realizing she probably wouldn't get bored at the club though she'd almost certainly get herself into trouble. "Why not stay here with Jay? Didn't you want to finish that Ultimate Dream game you were playing?"

"I finished it this morning while you were asleep. You sleep too much. Why do you always look so tired when you spend so much time sleeping?"

"Sorry, I have to go or I'm gonna be late for work. Look, why don't you start the next Ultimate Dream, or maybe give Flame Sigil another try?"

"No. I'm coming with you" the red-head insisted, grabbing her jacket and slipping past Seth into the hallway.

"Jay?" Seth asked with a sigh, knowing the earth-toned incubus was the only one who could control her.

"... Actually, it's not a bad idea" the demon replied as his horns, wings and tail disappeared. "I'll keep her out of trouble, but a dance club sounds like a good place for her to burn off some energy."

Giving up with a final sigh, the blonde grabbed his own jacket, closing and locking the door behind them as they headed for the subway. Train crowded with workers returning home, Seth was grateful for Jay's protective presence as he shielded the blonde and Lissa from the jostling throng, though surprised the incubus had chosen to take solid form. Zack rarely did so, due to the amount of energy required to remain corporeal.

When they arrived at the club the blonde paused, wondering if Lissa should go in through the front door as a customer or whether it would be ok to bring her around back as his guest. Deciding on the latter, he lead the way to the employee's entrance, heading for the owner's office to make sure his boss didn't mind.

"Mr. Smith?" Seth called as he knocked on the door, opening it and peeking inside as he found it unlocked.

"Seth, good timing, come in, come in. And you know you can call me Dean when we're alone."

"Sorry, sir, but we're not technically alone" the blonde said, stepping aside to reveal his guests. "This is my friend Lissa and her- and Jay. They're visiting for a while and didn't want to hang out alone in my apartment, so I was wondering if they could spend the evening at the club? If that's ok?"

"You know you're my favorite employee Seth, but even for you I can't let an underage girl into the club."

The blonde turned to look wide-eyed at Lissa. It hadn't even occurred to him she might be that young. "She's not underage" he stated, though he raised an eyebrow questioningly at Jay.

"Lissa is 22 years of age" the incubus confirmed, pulling a wallet from his suit jacket and presenting her state id across the desk to Mr. Smith.

"And Lissa needs a body guard because?" Dean asked, obviously not wanting anyone who might draw trouble in his club.

"She doesn't. I'm more of a personal assistant, just along in case she needs me. I can wait outside if you'd prefer?"

"That's ok, if you don't expect trouble you can hang out at the bar or in the lounge. Just don't follow her onto the dance floor, you'd stick out like a sore thumb. Now that that's settled, Seth, Celeste didn't show yesterday and it doesn't look like she's coming tonight. Can you think of anyone we can call in?"

Heart leaping into his chest, Seth swallowed back his fear, forcing himself to answer. "We're a bit short-handed lately, the only dancer not on schedule is Mel and she has night classes on Tuesdays. Andy and Ryan are off too, but they aren't dancers. Andy might be willing to try, but Ryan wouldn't." Celeste was a fairly reliable part-time dancer who attended the city's famous law university. It wasn't like her to not show for a shift.

"I could do it; I love to dance!" Lissa exclaimed, startling the blonde who'd nearly forgotten she was there.

"It's not something you can just jump into. It requires pacing and a lot of stamina. A little thing like you would be dropping of dehydration or exhaustion long before the end of a shift" the boss replied with an indulgent smile.

"Actually," Seth said thoughtfully, "that might work out pretty well. She has more than enough energy, and if you put her in the cage next to mine I can keep an eye on her, give her advice. Better than calling Andy in on his day off to do a job he's never done either."

"... True. She's not on the books though" Mr. Smith glanced at his watch worriedly. "I doubt there's time to get the paperwork out of the way and get her dressed and ready."

"Then it's a good thing I'm here" Jay offered, stepping into the room and sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "Lissa can't sit still long enough to fill out forms anyway. Seth can get her ready and we can handle the paperwork."

"That's great" the boss stated, tension visibly draining from him as he smiled and began pulling forms from different drawers. "All my workers have to be official; the cops are too partial to raiding here, though we've never had an ounce of trouble. Well, nothing that needed more than a firm glare from the bouncers and an escort to the door."

Leaving the two men to their paperwork, Seth guided Lissa to the dancer's lounge, pulling her into his personal changing room.

 _Zack_ he thought as he closed the door, knowing the mental call would be heard wherever the incubus was.

"What do you need?" the demon asked as he made himself perceptible where he stood after invisibly following them into the small room.

"I need you to go check on Celeste, make sure she's safe. Please. She didn't show for work last night or tonight and didn't call."

"Of course" Zack replied, intuiting the real reason behind his owner's distress; Seth was afraid she might have been abducted like he had. The incubus disappeared, then reappeared less than a minute later. "She's in her dorm room, studying."

Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, Seth sank onto the bench below the mirror. "That's right, she did mention she had a big test this week. She must have turned off her phone to concentrate. Doesn't explain why she didn't call if she wasn't coming in, but at least she's safe. Now, to get you dressed" he finished, turning to Lissa.

"Huh? I am dressed" the red-head replied looking down at her rainbow striped halter top and black yoga pants.

"Yes, but not for dancing. You need a sports bra, and you can't wear one with that top. And though the yoga pants show off your legs well enough, you'll be roasting in them in minutes. Try these." Seth pulled a pair of green stretch shorts from his locker, unfolding them and holding them up to the girl, gauging the size with a nod. Yoga pants dropping to the floor without a thought for her nudity (she didn't wear underwear), Lissa stepped into the green shorts, pulling them up over her hips. They were a bit long, ending just above the knees, and the waist was a touch loose, though her wider hips would keep them from sliding down. "That'll do. Wait here while I go see if anyone has a bra you can borrow."

"No. I don't like bras. Besides, more clothes would make me more hotter, right? I'll just wear my halter, it'll be fine. I'm used to it." the red-head insisted, crossing her arms over her chest.

Raising an eyebrow, Seth shook his head. Lissa's breasts weren't large enough to flop out of the small top, but neither did they look like they'd keep the shirt in place. "Try jumping up and down five times, as high as you can." To the blonde's surprise, the girl's shirt stayed right where it belonged. When she finished by doing a handstand against the locker and still had all the necessary parts covered, Seth gave in with a shrug. "Okay, point made. You can wear your own shirt" he conceded as he finished his own preparations.

"Yay!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet and nearly knocking Seth over with a flying hug.

"You going to be okay?" Zack asked, hand bracing Seth's back to keep him upright.

"Yeah," the blonde replied, disentangling himself from Lissa's arms to turn and put his hands on Zack's shoulders, tugging him down until he could slide his own arms around the demon's neck and stretching up on tip-toes for a quick kiss. "Thanks for checking on Celeste for me."

"Any time" the incubus grinned, capturing Seth's lips for a longer, deeper kiss.

Hum of pleasure deepening into a frustrated growl as a probing tongue invaded his mouth, the blonde forced himself to step back from the demon, taking slow, deep breaths to cool the heat that had ignited in his blood. "Za-" Seth started to complain, but before he could get even one word out the incubus had disappeared.

"He sure does that a lot" Lissa commented innocently.

"Yeah, he does" the blonde agreed, not sure whether she meant the kissing or the disappearing and not bothering to clarify since the statement was true of either. "Ready for a lot of dancing?"

"Sure thing!" Lissa exclaimed, grabbing Seth's hand and pulling from the dressing room, then stopping short as she realized she had no idea where she was going.

Chuckling, Seth took the lead, guiding her through the door opposite the one that lead to the hallway and exit. Describing the job to her as they climbed the iron staircase beyond, he lead her around the catwalk that circled the perimeter of the dance floor, 10 feet below the 25 foot ceiling. Shorter catwalks spaced evenly around the circular room led to six cages of varying shapes and sizes, a seventh, longer causeway giving access to the largest and most ornate cage which hung in the center of the room. They'd covered nearly half the circumference when Seth paused, pointing to a human-sized bird cage (minus the perch); a domed cylinder formed by thin black bars decorated with wrought iron leaves rising up from an invisible, thick plastic floor. "This one's my cage," he said, then pointed to the next cage down, "that one's yours. Remember what I told you; pace yourself and when I tell you to take a break, go back to the dancer's lounge, make sure you drink something, use the bathroom and be back within 15 minutes. Oh, and keep your clothes on! This isn't a strip joint, if your tits escape that halter of yours it could cause a riot. Any questions?"

"Nope!" Lissa exclaimed, nearly knocking Seth off his feet with another of her enthusiastic hugs before flitting to the indicated cage. Her enclosure was rectangular with wider, silver bars criss-crossing all sides, the bars on the floor covered by a thick clear plastic, same as the flooring in Seth's. 

Music began to thump over the dance floor, which quickly began to fill with patrons. Hurriedly, Seth dashed into his own bird cage and began dancing, gaze darting frequently to check on Lissa. Worries about her stamina or wardrobe malfunctions were put to rest over the course of the shift as the girl danced and hopped around, short, straight red hair flying out from her head, occasionally climbing the bars and launching herself into back flips, landing lightly on the plastic floor. The crowd seemed to love her almost as much as she loved the dancing. She grumblingly took her breaks when Seth told her to, going to the dancer's lounge where Jay would make her drink at least half a bottle of juice before allowing her back out to the catwalk and her cage. When the night drew to a close all the dancers retired to the lounge, some changing in their dressing rooms and heading home, others, Seth and Lissa among them, making use of the shower-stalls in the communal bathroom to wash off the sweat before putting on their street clothes. As they emerged clean and dressed, Jay informed the pair that Mr. Smith had asked to see them.

"The night seemed to go pretty good" the owner said without preamble after they'd sat in front of his desk. "Better than good, actually. Lissa, how long are you visiting Seth for? Can I interest you in a job?"

"Oooooh, really?" the pixie-like girl enthused, still full of energy even after five hours of dancing. "That'd be great! I had so much fun tonight!"

"Just a minute, Lissa," Jay interrupted, "there-"

"Nooooo, I want to! You can't stop me Jay! I-" Lissa cut off as the demon's hand landed lightly on her shoulder, eyes going glassy as a dreamy smile spread over her face.

"I had no intention of stopping you, I merely wanted to request a couple conditions" Jay said, mainly for Mr. Smith's benefit since the girl it was directed toward was lost in her own little daydream. "Mr. Smith, if you wish to hire her, you must accept that it will be on a temporary basis only. We aren't sure how long our visit will last, but will endeavor to give you sufficient warning when the day of our departure is decided. And I'm afraid I must insist she only work the same shifts as Seth. Otherwise it would defeat the point of our visit. If those provisions are acceptable, I'm sure she'll be happy to be in your employ."

"No problem at all! Celeste finally called earlier and it turns out she hadn't meant to miss work, she'd just been so wrapped up in studying she'd misremembered her days. With midterms coming in just over a month she's asked if she could have a leave of absence till after the semester ends, so having Lissa here even if it's just a week, will be an immense help."

"I can tell you we will definitely be here till Sa-Halloween at the least. Beyond that I can't say. But if Seth is amenable, we should be able to stay till your employee returns."

Seth nodded. "That should be fine. Everyone helps everyone, and everyone's happy" he said. _Except I won't be getting laid for a while_ he mentally added then chastised himself for the thought. He wouldn't be getting laid till Zack got out of his contract anyway, and Jay was helping with that so of course they could stay as long as they wanted. It just would have been nice if he had an extra bedroom. A soundproof extra bedroom. Actually it might be a good idea to look into getting a bigger apartment. Then, assuming Lissa could get refills on her meds, maybe see a local psychiatrist on an outpatient basis, she and her incubus could stay as long as they wanted. But that was getting ahead of things. Knowing how easily she got bored, it was likely Lissa wouldn't want to stay more than a few months anyway. It was strange how quickly he'd grown used to her presence; she'd only been staying with him a couple days. Seth just hadn't realized he was lonely until he wasn't alone anymore. Having Zack for the past month and a half, and then facing the prospect of losing him, had awakened that knowledge.

Paperwork was finalized and signed by Lissa, who came out of her daydream radiating smiles and pheromones, and then Jay ushered them out before those pheromones could take full effect on Mr. Smith.

 

*****

 

Two weeks later they'd all fallen into a routine. There had been gossip at work about Lissa's swift hiring and lack of a training period. Rumors passed among the staff that she and Seth were dating and living together and Lissa had secretly slept with the boss to get hired, or that the two were siblings and living together and Seth had slept with the boss to get his sister hired, or that they'd had a threesome with the boss... people could be pretty ridiculous. Regardless, the rumors had only lasted ten days, dying out as people got to know Lissa and realized she'd landed the job on talent alone.

Since Jay coming to work every night would have raised eyebrows, they agreed he would follow invisibly. Unknown to the humans, Zack came too, the incubi flying inside the club when the blonde opened the door then going up to the rafters to sit and watch their humans, taking note of any patrons who paid too much attention to any one dancer. Periodically, the raven-haired incubus would be called away but was reassured, knowing his friend would watch over their two humans and keep them both safe.

After returning from work and eating dinner, the blonde would take a book and two clove cigarettes and he (and Zack if the incubus was there) would head up to the patio on the roof where he'd relax and read for at least an hour. That gave Jay time to get Lissa to bed, and allowed Seth to avoid accidentally overhearing sleep-talking while the young woman dreamed and her incubus ate. Seth, on the other hand, hadn't been laid in over two weeks. After a few aborted attempts with Zack disappearing in the middle, they'd given up trying, deciding it'd be best just to wait.

As the days went by Zack seemed more and more disheartened, and now, two days before Halloween, he was so despondent Seth decided he couldn't let the incubus worry in silence any longer. Setting his book on the patio table, the blonde climbed onto the demon's lap, straddling his legs and pulling lightly on a grey-white horn to draw the emerald gaze up to meet his own sapphire one.

"Zack, what's wrong? You knew it would take a while to get Mike to cancel your deal, right? It's not like you haven't been eating; we have time."

"Yeah, eating, mostly flavorless energy with just a hint of bitter regret. That's not really the problem though; I could put up with it for years if I had to, if it meant getting you in the end. It's just... I really, _really_ wanted our new contract to start on Samhain."

"Samhain? You mean Halloween? Why?"

"It's a day of power; when this world is closest to mine. Samhain is the only day of the year that the contract of lifebinding can be made. I was hoping... maybe... you might..." The demon's voice trailed off, uncharacteristically tongue tied.

"Wait, are you asking me to _marry_ you?" Seth asked incredulously.

Zack chuckled, cheeks an interesting shade of red. "Not exactly; it's a bit more binding."

"What, like demons don't allow divorce?"

"Not demons, just incubi. And also, the whole 'till death do we part' bit? It lasts a tad longer than that."

"It lasts... after death? How? And how long?"

"... Forever. It would bind our life forces together. Among incubi, it means if one is weakened or feeds, the energy balances between the pair, and if, by some chance, one is destroyed, the other is as well. Not that that happens often. Almost never, really, since eradicating an incubus is nearly impossible. When the lifebinding is between an incubus and human, the incubus would never be able to feed from anyone else, and the human would become immortal, though not invincible. You would stop aging, and never die of illness or old age. And I'd be there to make sure you weren't killed any other way, since, if we do the lifebinding, then when you die, I'd die. Because part of your soul would be shared with me. Then we'd both be reborn as humans, destined to spend lifetimes trying to find each other again, rekindling our love whenever we manage to meet."

"So you're saying you want to be soul-mates? Literally? With me? We've only known each other a couple months."

"I've existed for millennia and never met a human I even came close to considering lifebinding with. You're different. It's hard to describe." Zack cupped Seth's cheek, thumb tracing lightly over the smaller man's lips.

Sighing softly, the blonde nuzzled the hand against his cheek. "Zack, you said you've never done the body linking thing with anyone before. That would mean you've had no previous experience feeling emotions, right? Since demons don't have them?"

"Yes, but-" the incubus was interrupted by a finger over his lips.

"What you felt when we were connected was strong; it was my feelings of love for you. But this isn't the first time I've fallen in love. Hearts change; people leave. It feels eternal when you're in the heat of it, but..."

"Seth, has your heart ever changed?"

"What?"

"You said you've been in love before; did that emotion just stop?"

"... His feelings changed." the blonde frowned, a sharp pain stabbing through his chest at the memory.

"Yes, but yours didn't. You still love him, even now, even though he's hurt you so much. But you didn't feel what he felt, you only felt what you feel."

"Wait, what?"

Lips brushed against Seth's with a soft sigh. "Sorry, I didn't say that well. What I meant was, maybe he didn't love you the same way you loved him."

Burying his face against the demon's neck, Seth blinked back tears. "Maybe, but you're an incubus who can't feel at all, other than second-hand emotions from me. How is that any different?"

"You've changed me. Even before the first time I connected our bodies, I felt possessive of you, jealous. There's just something... your scent, the taste of your skin, the flavor of your energy... I know that's not romantic or anything, but... if I could only have one essence for the whole of my existence, I would want it to be yours. And if I had to spend the rest of eternity unable to taste you ever again, it would be the cruelest of tortures. I don't feel that aching pull in my chest that you feel, but I've thought about this a lot; from now until the end of time, even if it risks changing everything I am, I want you and no one else."

"I love you" Seth sighed, arms wrapping around the incubus possessively. "You know I'd never risk my soul, but... sharing it with you is something different altogether. I think I'd like that very much. Wait though, once you have part of my soul, won't you be able to experience emotions of your own? What if, once you have your own feelings, you realize you don' t really like me? Or since it's my soul, would you be feeling my feelings? Would it change you or would you still be yourself? So many questions. And Halloween is only two days away. Why don't we just make a regular contract once you're rid of your current deal, then do the lifebinding next year?"

"Among incubi, the lifebinding contract is the only unbreakable pact. The situation right now is torture; I don't want even the slightest chance that anything can ever keep us apart again" Zack replied, returning the blonde's tight embrace. "That's why I want _you_ to summon me from the underworld and _you_ to form the lifebinding contract with me, and _you_ to spend the rest of eternity with me. Will you?"

"Of course" Seth replied without hesitation. "I lo-"

Too relieved at his master's acquiescence to wait for the rest of the declaration, the incubus claimed his lips in a kiss overflowing with emotions the demon wasn't supposed to have. Seth responded eagerly, scooting forward on Zack's lap to press their bodies as closely together as possible. Hands roamed, tongues twined, desire built as the blonde's hips began rocking, rubbing their hard lengths together through their clothes. 

And then Zack was gone again, leaving Seth kneeling on the wrought iron bench, whimpering as tears of frustration pooled in his eyes.

 

*****

 

Armed with a name and an uploaded photo (of Zack, technically, but in the guise of Mike's ex), Seth took to the internet. After the demon's disappearance the blonde had had several hours alone to think, and he'd come up with a plan. If they could find this college girlfriend and bring her and Mike together, hopefully, he'd stop fantasizing about her. Reality often failed to live up to dreams. At the very least they should get some ammunition. If Zack could get Mike to tell him to get out or go to hell or fuck off, that would break the contract, same as it had broken Seth's deal with the incubus.

Several hours later the blonde's minimal computer skills finally paid off. College alumni records showed Caroline Jackson had gotten a job offer from Moogle, a major software corporation based out of the tech hub in California, after earning her masters in economics. Since the corporation protected its employees privacy, the trail went cold there and Seth hadn't been able to find any public home rental or purchases or utility bills. He wasn't a private detective and only knew the basics of using the computer and internet; there was no way he'd be able to track her down and having found no further information after that initial alumni records lead, Seth was beginning to lose hope. Then Lissa had bounded into the room, full of energy after a sound night's sleep, looking over the blonde's shoulder and asking if he was checking his Openbook social media site, making her host feel like the biggest idiot in the world. Minutes later he'd found her page, complete with a full and detailed bio, according to which, after years at the main office in California, she'd recently gotten a promotion managing the branch here. Oddly enough, she'd returned here to the east coast about the time Mike had started dreaming of her, unknowingly summoning Zack in the process.

"So the question is, now what do we *yawn* do?" Seth asked over breakfast. Zack had returned 20 minutes ago to make fried rice while the blonde finished up his research and Jay helped Lissa shower and get dressed.

"I can't believe you stayed up all night" Zack chastised, though at least the all-nighter had paid off.

"We have to try to get them to meet up, today if possible" Jay replied, ignoring the other demon's over protectiveness.

"Yeah, but how?" the blonde asked as he grabbed another bite with his chopsticks.

"Can we talk to them with the computer or something?" the earth-toned incubus queried.

"Not without contact addresses"

"Do you have a home address for her? Maybe Zack can give Mike the info in a dream, convince him to go to her?"

"No home address. I know she works at the Moogle office here, but today's Sunday, she won't be there now."

"Isn't there a way to track people via their cell phones?" Zack interjected.

"There is, but I don't know how to do it. Besides, we'd have to have their cell numbers, and if we had those, we could just text them a place to meet. Of course they'd probably assume it was a prank or trap of some sort."

"Why not just have them follow each other till they find each other?" Lissa asked before shoveling a big spoonful of fried rice into her mouth.

"What?" Seth and the two incubi asked together, then had to wait until she'd chewed and swallowed her food to hear an explanation.

"Zack should be able to find where Caroline is; since he's been imitating her he should know the feel of her essence and be able to track it. Then we find a picture of what Mike looked like in college, Jay transforms into college-Mike and Zack changes to college-Caroline, then they go to Caroline and Mike and lead them to a restaurant or park or something."

"Would that work?" Zack asked no one in particular.

"I'd have to be corporeal" Jay mused.

"Yeah, Zack will probably need to be too, otherwise Mike might slip out of the daydream and he'd lose him. But I think that could work, although it might be better to use an aged version of what they looked like when they knew each other; not necessarily their current appearances, something similar enough to how they used to look for recognition, but aged enough for them to believe it could be the person they knew as they are now." Seth added.

"Makes sense" Zack agreed. "Let's work out the details and get this plan moving!"

 

*****

 

The plan was solidified and Zack went to find Caroline, Jay following along. Once she was located, Jay stayed there and Zack went to Mike. Turns out the two lived three blocks from each other but never crossed paths because their jobs were in opposite directions.

Shortly after seven, Caroline left to get dinner, heading west after exiting her apartment building, then stopping as she caught sight of a somewhat familiar face going east on the other side of the street. Turning around, she jogged to the nearest corner and crossed then tapped a foot impatiently, waiting for the light to change so she could continue following the half-glimpsed man. Jay made sure to stay just out of calling distance yet close enough to keep her following, sending a quick daydream to Lissa saying they were on the move. 

Lissa informed Zack who immediately went to Mike, knocking on his door then dashing over to the elevator. When the man answered the door, looking up and down the hall curiously when there was no one directly outside, he saw a woman stepping onto the elevator whose profile made his heart skip a beat. Silver doors slid shut as he was halfway to them, catching only a glimpse of the woman inside before the elevator began moving down. With a curse, he ran back to his apartment, grabbed his wallet and keys as he slipped his shoes half-on, then dashed back to the doors, repeatedly pushing the down button till the doors, far too slowly, finally opened. Unable to speed the slow descent, Mike used the time to put his shoes on properly, tying them tightly in case he needed to run.

After what seemed an eternity there was another ding and Mike dashed into the lobby, barely avoiding a collision with the people waiting to take the elevator up. Afraid he must be too late to catch her he looked around desperately, relief flooding him as he saw her on the street just outside the glass doors. He raced to follow, but by the time he reached the sidewalk she was already across the next street. Heart thumping wildly, he continued his desperate pursuit.

One block west of his apartment, Mike rounded a corner and stopped short, scanning the street ahead for his quarry. The back he'd been chasing was nowhere to be seen, the only other person on the sidewalk had just rounded the corner to the north and stood staring at him, blinking in confusion.

"Mike?" the woman called down the block.

"Caroline?" Mike shouted back.

Incredulously the two former lovers ran to each other, gushing over the coincidence of their reunion. Linking arms, they headed off to find a restaurant.

 

*****

 

"That went better than I expected" Jay commented as they appeared back at Seth's apartment. Glancing into the living room and seeing Lissa happily playing a video game, he went to the kitchen table and sat in what had become his usual seat.

"Yeah, she must have been as stuck on him as he was on her" Zack replied, taking his own seat next to Seth.

"So what now?" the blonde asked.

"Now we just have to wait for him to dismiss me" the black-winged incubus shrugged.

"How long will that take?"

"Hopefully not too long; Samhain is tomorrow."

 

*****

 

Over the next few hours, Zack managed to not disappear once, a promising sign. After dinner Seth was eager to take advantage of some vanishing-free time, but the incubus was uncooperative, insisting the human get some sleep to make up for the all-nighter he'd pulled. Intending to take a short nap, just to give him enough rest for (hopefully) a night full of hot demon sex, Seth laid out diagonally across the bed, not even bothering to get under the covers. 

Next thing he knew the warm comforter was tucked around him with an even warmer, firm chest pressed against his back, arms wrapped securely around him, black wing laying over the blankets. Red numbers hovering sideways a few feet in front of him proclaimed the time to be 8:07. Having lain down for his nap around 8:30, that must mean it was morning and he'd slept nearly 12 hours. He had the feeling he was getting too old for all-nighters, but also knew he was too young to be feeling too old for anything. After all, he still had a few years to go before he reached 30 and 30 wasn't really even old. Stopping short, his brain insisted there was something else he should be thinking about. 

Snuggling back against the warm presence behind him, he tried to get his sleep-dulled mind working. Nearly twelve hours was too long to sleep; made it harder to wake up. Not to mention it was hours before his usual wake-up call. As the arms around him tightened, something in his sluggish brain clicked into place and his eyes snapped opened, grogginess forgotten and heart racing. Turning in the embrace, he looked up at Zack hopefully, question burning in his eyes.

"I haven't been summoned all night," the demon answered the unspoken question, causing Seth's breath to catch in his throat, "but I haven't been dismissed yet either" he added, brushing his lips over the blonde's brow. 

Sighing, Seth let his head slump onto the demon's shoulder. "Today's Halloween."

"There's still time" Zack said, though he didn't sound all that hopeful. "If it comes down to it, we'll just have to do a regular contract till next year."

"But you don't want to wait, and I don't either. There must be something we can do... Have you checked on Mike and Caroline?"

"A few times last night. Their dinner lasted till the restaurant closed then they made plans to do dinner again at 8 tonight."

"And he didn't dream of her last night?" Seth asked incredulously, pulling away from Zack's shoulder to look into his eyes. 

"He did, actually, just not sexually. Don't understand why though."

"Maybe he really likes her, more than in college, and feels guilty about having had sex dreams about her rather than dreaming of her as a real person?" Seth pondered. "Maybe that's it! If he likes the woman she is now, he would get frustrated with sexual thoughts about the college version of her, right? Could you do that, go into his thoughts when he's not summoning you?"

"Technically, as long as he's dreaming or day-dreaming, yes. So you're saying if I go to him the next time he's thinking about her and act slutty he'll send me away?"

"I think it'd work better if you did it while he was with her; he definitely wouldn't want to think about dream-Caroline when he's with real Caroline, especially since pitching a tent on a date is embarrassing."

"That makes sense, though it's cutting it kind of close on time" Zack replied as a grin spread across his face. "On the other hand, it gives us over eleven, likely uninterrupted hours to wait. Whatever will we do?"

Seth returned the grin, rolling onto his back and pulling Zack on top of him. "I'm sure we could think of something" he purred, tangling a hand into thick, black hair, pulling the incubus closer until their lips met and began a heated dance that drew a moan of pleasure from the back of the blonde's throat.

"Lissa, wait, I don't think-" 

The door slammed open, cutting off Jay's protest as Lissa bounded into the room. "Cuddle pile!" she exclaimed, landing on Zack's back and trying to stretch her arms around him and Seth together. Apparently a night of sleeping alone on the couch had left her eager for company.

A whimpering sigh later, Seth suggested breakfast and they all went out to the kitchen to start the day.

 

*****

 

"Now" Jay stated into the silence, making Seth jump.

Quickly, the blonde began forming an image of Zack in his mind to summon him back from the underworld. The incubus had been gone longer than expected, but their plan must finally have worked since Jay gave the signal when he felt Zack's essence leave this plane. Concentrating on imagining the incubus standing in front of him, Seth watched the form appear, ghostly at first, then gaining substance as the incubus was summoned.

"Good job, now quickly, form the contract" the demon said once fully formed.

"Seth, wait, that's-" Jay's exclamation cut off as the earth-toned incubus disappeared.

"Hurry" the demon urged, black wings hovering, half furled in agitation as he stepped closer to the blonde, backing the human against the kitchen table, hips rocking against the smaller man as he leaned down to claim his lips.

Looking deeply into the eyes of the incubus that advanced upon him, Seth turned his head at the last moment, kiss landing on his cheek. "Go to hell," he spat, "literally!"

"-not Zack!" Jay finished, reappearing just as the other demon disappeared.

"I know" Seth replied, as he tried the summoning again. This time, instead of just imagining Zack's body, he called out to the essence of the demon he knew, the playful, knowledgeable, attentive, protective incubus he'd grown to love.

"Try imagining who he is, not just what he looks-"

"I _know_ " the blonde repeated, frustration with the interruption to his concentration making the statement sound harsher than he'd meant. Redoubling his efforts, Seth imagined the way he felt when they were close, Zack's scent wafting over him, breath warm against his ear, husky voice whispering, always with just the right words. _Zack... Zacharia... Zacharia!_ The mantra echoed through his mind, calling across the unfathomable distance, willing his love back to this plane of existence.

"Open your eyes."

Seth jumped as he felt a large hand on his shoulder, blinking open eyes he hadn't even realized he'd closed. "Zack?" he asked hesitantly, gazing intently into pools of green, above which an eyebrow raised. "Zack!" 

"Who else?" the incubus chuckled, pulling the shorter man into a strong embrace.

"That's actually a valid question" Jay replied, filling his friend in on the hijacked first attempt at summoning him.

"Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" the raven-haired demon worried, stepping back to look Seth over more closely.

"I'm fine. Even though he looked like you, I knew right away it was someone else. Do you know who it was?"

"I have a suspicion, though I don't know how he'd have known what we were planning. If we do the lifebinding I think he won't bother us again."

"If? Having second thoughts?" It came out teasingly, but Seth felt his heart jump up into his throat and swallowed hard, trying to force it back into his chest.

"Never. I just want to make sure it's what _you_ want. Somehow it feels like I've been pressuring you, and I want to make sure you know how serious, how permanent and unbreakable the lifebinding is. You can't do it just for me; it has to be what you want too. And if it isn't, or if you're not ready, as long as I can be with you I'll be happy, even with a regular contract" Zack said seriously, verdant gaze locked with azure.

"Zack, I love you," Seth assured, hand reaching up to caress the demon's cheek, "undoubtedly, now and forever. Let's do it."

"If you're sure," Zack said softly, pulling Seth's hand from his side and drawing the other away from his cheek to clasp them tenderly between the two lovers, "then repeat after me."

Stronger together,  
We pledge forever,  
Both of free will, we vow to be,  
Whatever may come,  
We two as one,  
From now until eternity.

Seth repeated each line solemnly after Zack, eyes locked, hands clasped, whispered vows drifting between them. As the last line was breathed into being their lips met, a gentle wind caressing them. Something flowed from Seth, through their hands, returning through their linked lips. Energy, a feeling, something too big to be defined, washed back and forth between the two lovers like gentle waves, until Seth felt like every cell in his body was tingling, the wind around them glowing with shifting colors.

Eventually the waves passing between them slowed, stilled, the wind dying down with it. Time had lost all meaning, and it seemed an eternity before Zack ended the kiss, looking down at Seth with wonder in his eyes. He drew one of his love's hands to his chest, pressing it over his heart. "I feel it" he whispered incredulously.

"Your feelings or mine?" Seth worried, taking a step closer to gaze up at the incubus tentatively.

"Definitely mine" Zack grinned. "Not the same as what you felt when our bodies were linked but just as strong. Maybe a bit more lusty" he added, licking his lips in anticipation as he scooped Seth up by the thighs, hefting him against his shoulder as he headed for the bedroom.

"Hey!" 

"Shh, you don't want to wake Lissa" the incubus cautioned.

Embarrassed blush spread like wildfire, all the way from neck to the tips of his ears as he remembered both Lissa sleeping on the couch and Jay standing right near them. Seth shot a look to where the earth-toned incubus had been, only to find the curtain they'd hung during the day to section off the living room was drawn. Seth had been concentrating on Zack so single-mindedly he hadn't even seen or heard the curtain close when Jay had decided to give them some privacy. 

"Oof" the blonde grunted as he landed on the bed, bouncing a few times before the incubus crawled on top of him, grin promising there would be no interruptions this time; Seth was in for a proper and thorough fucking. "You are really you, right?" He licked his lips nervously, gazing up at emerald eyes filled with a need so powerful it was scary.

Zack's lips claimed Seth's and the molten desire ignited by the kiss burned away any doubt. The demon's tongue invaded Seth's mouth, plumbing the depths as it thrust in and out, eliciting moans of need and anticipation.

"Zack," Seth panted when the demon's lips finally broke away to kiss their way across his jaw, nipping at a sensitive earlobe, "hurry. It's been too long; I can't wait" he pleaded.

"Sorry, not a chance" the demon breathed against Seth's ear, delighting in the shivers of pleasure that sent through his partner's body. "I want to explore and claim every inch of you, tease and taste until you're begging for more." Large hands slid under Seth's shirt to explore as lips kissed and nipped their way down his neck, lifting away long enough for the demon to yank the shirt up and off before going back to nibble along the clavicle. 

"But I'm already begging" the blonde whimpered as he was divested of his shirt, his own small hands going to Zack's suddenly bare chest to explore firm muscles beneath smooth skin. Drifting downward, brushing over the demon's sides, Seth's fingers slipped into the belt loops on Zack's jeans, tugging down as he arched his own hips upward in an attempt to get some friction on his hard, aching length.

"So impatient" the incubus chuckled, pushing the smaller man's hips back onto the mattress and holding them there easily with one large hand. The other splayed over Seth's chest, keeping him in place as Zack trailed his tongue lightly down the blonde's waist, belt loops pulling free of the fingers holding them. Seth whimpered again, bulge straining against the confines of his jeans and the incubus grinned up at his partner as he lowered his mouth to the zipper, grasping the pull between his teeth and inching it down, careful not to let it catch against anything important. Eyes wide, impressed, Seth watched as the demon tongued open the button then bit the waistband of the blonde's boxer-briefs, pulling them down just enough to free the aching arousal.

"Please!" Seth implored, squirming beneath the demon's firm grip, his own hands attempting to shove his jeans and undies down over his hips. The pressure pinning Seth's hip to the bed eased up as Zack's tail helped tug the offending clothing down and off, leaving the blonde naked on the bed. 

Kneeling, the incubus sat back onto the smaller man's legs, gazing hungrily at the offering before him. As the blonde's hands, impatient with the slow teasing, moved to give himself the relief he needed, Zack grabbed them, twining their fingers together with a grin as Seth moaned in frustration and need.

"Zack, please" the blonde begged, tears welling in his eyes, "I really can't take it!"

Smile softening, Zack leaned over the blonde, pressing their entwined hands on either side of Seth's head as he murmured "Then tell me what you want me to do" against a sensitive ear.

"I don't care as long as you touch me... my cock" Seth clarified, not having patience for further teasing. "I need to cum."

Obediently, the incubus traced a finger around the swollen head, trailing up and down the underside before encircling the hard length. "What else?" he asked as the blonde's breath caught in his throat.

"Inside. I want to feel you thrusting deep inside, want to feel you cum with me."

Zack's tail pushed past Seth's entrance, injecting lubricant and quickly but thoroughly stretching, preparing. The incubus could feel the blonde's anal ring twitching in anticipation around his tail. Moving off the blonde's legs, Zack scooped the smaller man up. "Put your legs around me" he instructed, positioning Seth's ass above his hard, throbbing arousal, already doused with lubricant from his tail.

"Yes!" the blonde breathed, legs wrapping around the demon's waist as Zack lowered him onto his waiting cock. "So good" he cried against the taller man's shoulder, feeling the hard, thick, twitching heat sliding deep inside.

One arm around Seth's thin waist, the other across the smaller man's back, fingers hooked over his shoulder, Zack's tail wormed its way between their stomachs, forming a mouth to swallow Seth's dripping length down to the base. Light pulses ran through it as the incubus began thrusting, burying his hard heat to the hilt with each long stroke.

No longer capable of coherent speech, Seth's voice cried out in pleasure, tears running from his eyes as his arms tightened around Zack, body already trembling on the verge of release.

Sensing how close his partner was, Zack increased his pace, thrusting faster, deeper, feeling the tremors running through the smaller man as each stroke rubbed the prostrate. 

Breath growing erratic, Seth lost all thought and control, leaving those to Zack as he concentrated only on the thick heat driving into him, the warm slickness of the tail as it engulfed his twitching length, sucking and swallowing. Hovering on the edge, he trembled as he felt the pressure building higher and higher, Zack's thrusts growing more frenzied. And then the dam broke, Seth crying out, heedless of volume, as the demon's hot seed shot deep inside. 

Tail swallowing Seth's release, the incubus opened his pores, drinking deeply of that sweet-spiced flavor he'd been aching to taste for weeks. He'd been around since the beginning, when the first incubi had been made. In all the centuries, millennia that followed, Zack had never tasted an energy anywhere close to the complex blend of essence that was Seth. "I love you" he murmured against the blonde's spikes, arms tightening as he delighted in finally understanding the words, feeling what they meant.

"I love you too" Seth breathed against Zack's chest, after-tremors from the intense orgasm still coursing through him.

After several long minutes of contented bliss they separated, Zack sliding out of the blonde, his tail cleaning up to avoid a trip to the bathroom. Pulling the covers down, Zack lay his new and forever master on the sheets. When he returned a minute later, pajamas in hand, the blonde was in the same spot, face radiating bliss, rubbery muscles unable to move. Grinning, the incubus dressed Seth in his pajamas then crawled into bed beside him, tucking the covers around them and pulling the smaller man against his chest.

"We did it? We're really safe? Nothing will ever be able to keep us apart again?" Seth mumbled weakly, finding it hard to wrap his mind around the fact that this feeling, this ecstasy, was theirs for good.

"Yeah," Zack smiled, holding his master tighter, "Just you and me, together forever."

Seth sighed contentedly, holding the arms wrapped around him as he snuggled back against the demon's firm chest.

"Wai-"

The door slammed opened, red streak flying toward the bed, earth-toned incubus facepalming in the door.

"Cuddle pile!" Lissa exclaimed, diving onto the bed and throwing a hug around Seth and as much of Zack as she could.

Seth smiled, glancing over to the door. "You may as well join us, Jay. Everybody cuddle pile!"

They all laughed, even Jay chuckling as he climbed onto the bed and joined in, though he restricted his cuddles to Lissa.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand that's the end. of this volume (this was originally written with the intent of eventually being made into a manga, although my drawing wouldn't cut it for that). who tried to take zack's place when seth summoned him? if I ever decide to make a second volume that question would be answered. but as is, I feel this story is complete so no plans to continue as of now. thanks so very much for reading, and as always, questions, corrections and comments are welcome and encouraged.


End file.
